Temple Warrior
by Kae'She
Summary: Many years ago the yaujta left a treasure on Earth by acident and have come to reclaim what is rightfully theirs..scar is back and badder then ever...who is Roxy and what is this secret she holds
1. Default Chapter

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

Chapter 1: Changed Soul

"Two years," she thought to herself as she lay in her bed, snuggled warmly under the blankets. Lex was a changed person when she came back from the Antarctic; she was braver and more determined than ever.

Her family was gone, her father died when she was only nineteen, her mother and brother died during a shooting when she was only ten. Sighing she got out of bed preparing to leave for the Antarctic to honor her fallen friends and comrades.

"Now to get the flowers and take a helicopter to the temple ruins," she told herself at her reflection in the mirror. Not only had her attitude change but her looks as well, her once long hair was short and slightly spiky(think of Hailey Bailey as cat woman), she wore a military uniform complete with combat boots and a hat, and combat weapons hidden underneath a cameo jacket.

"Lex you ready to go, a static voice on a walkie talkie clicked, turning her head she walked towards the kitchen table and picked it up. "Sorry Rookie but I have business to take care of," she replied and clicked the button in response. "Lex you cant military code…," hearing enough from her rookie partner Lex turned the walkie talkie off, sneering in annoyance.

Looking at a set of pictures, she picked up a picture of her father smiling in his military uniform, holding her in his arms when she was six wearing his hat and smiling as well. "Yes father would be proud of me I joined the military to toughen myself," she spoke to the picture. Putting the picture down she grabbed the spear the warrior elder gave her before the ship had disappeared from sight, and stuffed it into her military sack along with food, medical supplies and her walkie talkie just in case something unexpected happened while she was down there.

Closing the door she locked her apartment and walked to the rooftop of the building, where a helicopter was waiting to take her to the abandoned oil station. "Hey Nelson cover for me about this and if the sergeant finds out let him know it's my fault," she spoke to a tall man wearing the necessary equipment for flying a helicopter.

The man known as Nelson could only smile and laugh," it is your entire fault, being stubborn and visiting those stupid ruins," Lex only smiled and nodded her head as she strapped herself in the seatbelt. After take off Lex fell asleep, recalling the familiar dream she had been having for little over two years.

"Hello is someone there," Lex called out, her entire vision abstracted from darkness, as a cold chill blew from the front of her, forcing her to throw her arms around herself for warmth. Clicking sounds entered the entire atmosphere, as her friends bodies appeared lying all around where she stood. "Lex why would you let us die and not try and stop us from being destroyed," Sebastian's voice sounded through her ears, as her vision became blurry and scenes played over in her mind; the black serpents, the huge alien she befriended, the pyramid being destroyed, the huge alien queen being dragged into the icy water, and the huge alien friend dying making her feel light weight.

As abruptly as the spinning started it stopped suddenly making Lex feel tired and disoriented, as her eyes cleared over making her realize she had no idea where she was. "This looks like the hunters' ship," Lex asked herself as she walked into a strange looking room, surrounded by many strange instruments, making Lex realize she was in a medical lab. On one side, Lex saw someone on a table near the window "Is that….," her voice got caught in her throat.

On the table lay the body of the strange alien she had befriended, his body lay peacefully with his mask placed gently over his face. Lex felt the sudden need to walk over to his body, without even realizing it her feet were moving on their own accord. "Sebastian was right, the enemy of my enemy is my friend!" she spoke softly as she reached the side of the medical table. Gently with a shaky hand she reached her hand slowly to the large creature's head and gently she stroked her fingers through his dreadlocks.

Smiling sadly she noticed that she could not see his face, which puzzled her" why would I take it off, but I really should," she said as she hesitantly pulled his mask off. She saw that his face was gentle and peaceful looking; Lex felt her heart beat faster as she looked at his closed eyes with tears in her own.

Lex suddenly watched in horror as the body shook violently, the clash of metal and armor was not amusing to her ears. A crunching sound from the hunter's chest, as a big gapping whole was forced outwards from the body, a tiny creature burst from the whole. "mrr," the tiny creature squawked as green blood spilt as it crawled out of the hunter's body. It opened its eyes to reveal blood red eyes staring straight at Lex, Its mandibles flared as it jumped into the air.

This startled Lex when she watched the creature latch itself around her neck and started to purr like a tiny kitten. "its part serpent part hunter," Lex thought as the tiny creature latched itself to her stomach and rubbed its head against her chest. Lex stared down as the weird little creature continued to rub its head, she questionable raised an eye brow. "Mine," the tiny creature spoke as Lex's glare softened and she took her fingers scratching under its chin.

The scene began to change, as the small creature disappeared, the medical lab disappeared and Lex found herself in complete darkness again. "this is not happening," Lex thought as she felt dizzy and collapse on the floor. When Lex awoke some time later, she found herself in a weird looking room.

Lex noticed that all over the walls were the skulls of humans and other creatures; she was so confused with her surroundings that she didn't notice the figure hidden by the shadows. As he watched Lex looking all over his trophy room he smiled to himself "She so beautiful," the figure thought to himself "Lex," he called out towards the girl who was still in a daze .

Lex heard her name being called by a male gruff voice from the far off shadows, where the silhouette of a tall creature stood out. As the being drew near Lex finally got a good look at the being that called her name, and let us just say her shock was overwhelming, because she collapsed into a dead faint. Her last thoughts were,"Is this for real," as the large alien walked over towards her purring very softly.

Lex woke up a short time later to find herself in the arms of a hunter, his mask hid his face but Lex knew he was staring right at her. Ever so slowly she easily took her hands and touched the cool metal surface of the mask, causing the hunter to purr yet again. "What is with you," Lex asked as the hunter used one hand to pull his mask from his face.

Lex's eyes bulged at the sight before her staring straight into her frightened brown eyes was a pair of glowing red eyes. Lex could only watch as one of its talon hands gently stroked the cheek that had the strange scar. His form was that of a hunter but his feet hands and skin color was that of the serpents, he pushed his head straight into hers forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes. Lex's eyes widened when she noticed tears running down his cheeks, his eyes held, pain, admiration, sorrow and something that Lex couldn't read. "Mine," the hunter whispered as he held Lex tightly to his chest, Lex was getting drowsy, "What's happening," she thought as she blacked out completely again. Lex wake up we have finally arrived," Nelson's voice spoke through the darkness as he gently shook her to wake up, Lex yawned and noticed that she was at the abandoned whaling station. She smiled and took her pack in hand, "Thanks Nelson see you in four days," she spoke as the pilot left her all alone. Lex turned away as the helicopter took off "Now to fulfill my mission," she thought unaware that some strange new adventure was about to take place.

Please tell me what you think but be gentle it is my first ever real fanfic so hope you enjoy!


	2. chapter 2

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

Chapter 2: Return of a warrior.

"Finally after two years," he thought as he walked around his uniquely decorated trophy room, which was lined with the skulls of the hard meats and soft meats. His talon fingers gently touched one of the hard meat skulls; out of all the skulls he had this one was special to him. "She killed this one," he thought as he remembered the small female ooman he had befriended when on the backwater planet.

With much joy in his heart he left his room to speak with the elder,"I hope she can be part of our clan," he thought as he entered a giant room. "Garr" a growl was heard and the predator watched as two younger hunters were busy training for the hunt that was about to begin, He side swiped when he saw one was thrown out of the arena by the taller and stronger one. The predator walked towards the younger one and offered him a hand, "Tis-na you are getting much better but don't over accelerate yourself," he replied as the younger one limped back to his armor.

Tis-na watched as the strange looking hunter passed him, "Why does the elder even bother helping that stupid abomination,"Tis-na thought as he put the plasma gun on his right shoulder, strapping it securely with metal wire. "Hey freak you going to beg the elder to let you join us," the other predator said as he snorted with a laugh of utter amusement.

Anger began to slowly build its way up inside of Tis-nue, and with a cry of rage he launched himself on the unsuspecting predator. "Bur-shi gives me one reason why I should not kill you,"Tis-nue said as he opened his wrist blades with a twitch of his mussel. Tis-nue saw the horrid look on Tis-na's face when he aimed the blades straight at Bur-shi's chest.

A strong arm halted Tis-nue from ending Bur-shi's life, it was grayish green, and Tis-nue brought his face up to look at a highly dressed predator, you could see the courage and wisdom in his red eyes. He smiled kindly at Tis-nue and motioned for the younger predator to follow him. Tis-nue did as told and followed the elder to have a conversation; Tis-nue followed behind and remembered all the pain he caused his birth clan.

Looking at his talon hands, Tis-nue shook with sadness as he remembered how he killed his entire clan. The pain still fresh in his memory as the last two years unfolded causing him to fall to the ground with a great thud. The elder turned his head when he heard a giant "Thud" on the floor, he roared loudly to attract the medical crew. Bending down he checked Tis-nue's vital signs, and clicked his mandibles with anger. "Yes elder Enru," two medics bowed as a smaller predator lifted Tis-nue on a really familiar stretcher.

Tis-nue found himself in darkness; a few moments ago he had died from blood lost, and his soul was hovering over it. He was disoriented and tired, having been through a great ordeal and finally finding himself the perfect mate, he was dead. He saw a mental picture of the ooman female Lex, and smiled as a light surrounded his soul tenderly. "Is this what its supposed to feel like when you die," Tis-nue thought as he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders and into a tight embrace.

A bright light surrounded him, and he noticed a female form appear in front of him. The light was so bright it forces Tis-nue to close his eyes and use his arms to shield his entire face in an x shape. "Tis-nue my son," a feminine voice called from the light as it faded, "That voice," Tis-nue thought as he lowered his arms and opened his eyes slowly. The figure was a female of ten feet tall, bright red eyes and the outfit of mesh and a silk robe.

Tis-nue had tears running down his flat cheeks as his mandibles twitched with fear and sadness, "Mother," he cried as the female outstretched her arms embracing Tis-nue lovingly.

The female began to purr soft and contently as she hugged her only offspring who was fully grown. Tis-nue recalled how at only three years old his mother had died of an incurable disease which killed her slowly and painfully. He was so little and yet fully understood what death meant but still cried for his mother. "Tis-nue you were not suppose to die yet," his mother spoke as she gently stroked his dreadlocks, Tis-nue lifted

His head, "But mother if I wasn't suppose to die than how …," his mother cut him off. "Tis-nue your body was destroyed but you still have a destiny to fulfill," she spoke as Tis-nue's confusing only grew worse.

"My destiny, what destiny," Tis-nue asked as he looked straight into his mother's blood red eyes. His mother closed her eyes and sighed loudly, "Your destiny will be revealed later, good choice for a mate," his mother replied and smiled as she walked towards a mirror. Gently she hit the mirror and an image appeared of Lex. Tis-nue looked at his mother with admiration in his eyes; he understood and blushed in response.

Tis-nue saw the worried look in his mother's eyes and gently walked up to her, placing a hand on her arm. She looked sadly at her son, "That thing will burst from your body and your soul will be given a second chance as that creature but you will still be you," she replied and disappeared into a blinding light. Tis-nue felt a tight pull as his soul entered the tiny body of a strange looking creature.

With a high pitched screech Tis-nue felt his vision darken as he felt the need to hunt for blood, and the drive was so powerful the force could not make him stop even if he wanted to. The hiss that erupted only moments ago forced all of his kin into the small medical lab as they saw the small form of the creature that burst from the son of their leader. "Look at what has come out of Tis-nue's body," one of his kinsmen said causing Tis-nue to turn at them all and hiss. "Blood I need it to survive." little Tis-nue called as he leaped onto an older predator and bit him right at the base of the neck.

A loud scream and the elder lay dead on the floor, bright green blood spilling everywhere, as Tis-nue hissed a triumphant victory. He spotted one of his kin looking sadly at him, "Tis-nue my son is that you," the predator asked as he cautiously extended his hands outward towards the mysterious creature. The creature heard what the big predator said and hissed as he felt hands pick him up.

Looking upwards he saw an elder who was actually his father,"This one is better blood must kill," he thought as he slipped out of the elder's grasped and pounced on him. The elder had no time to react as his son's new body bit him hard on the neck," He's still Tis-nue please help him," the elder predator prayed as his vision began to cloud over. Tis-nue watches in horror as his father died from extreme pain, "Father... What have I done " he cried as he slowly looked around the room seeing all his clan dead and blood splashed on the walls and ceiling.

Tis-nue watched as the scene in his head shifted to when he met his father's cousin: Enru, an elder himself who was from the royal family. Enru and his clan miraculously found the ship and were busy docking in the cargo hold of the ship. He sensed that something was not right, "Where's the crew," Enru said as he looked down the many corridors. "Lord Enru this does not bode well," one of the predators said as they opened one of the medical labs. Enru was beside himself when he saw the bloody corpses including the one of his younger brother. "This has hard meats written all over it," Enru thought as he surveyed the damage and destruction.

"Die Yautja," a gruff voice said as a giant shadow loomed onto of a royal guard, slicing his abdomen in two. The other guardsmen growled surrounding there leader in order to protect him from harm. They watched as a creature that was crossed from one of their own and a hard meat stepped into the light, "Ready to die," it spoke as its mandibles clicked. "That voice," the elder spoke and signaled his guards to halt, they looked curiously as their leader stepped towards the mysterious monster. "You are an elder why do you seem familiar," the creature spoke as the scent of this Yautja halted him from attacking it.

"Tis-nue it's me your uncle Enru," the elder thought as he slowly walked towards the giant creature, the creature looked curiously into the elders eyes, something clicked and Tis-nue remembered everything, including the female ooman he grew to love.

Tis-nue sighed as he remembered all the training and teasing he had went through, his vision blurred and he was shaken back to reality. What he couldn't understand was why it had happened to him, the other two Yautja with him were his best friends, and he had let them die, while he survived. He was so angry that he forgot where he was walking and stumbled over the elder, who had halted when he didn't see the young hunter on his side. They both crashed to the ground and the elder laughed as the younger predator hissed a curse.

"Tis-nue we have to have a little talk about this female ooman," the elder spoke as his mandibles clicked with every word he said, this gave Tis-nue an uneasy feeling. Nodding his head in understanding he followed the elder to his quarters, and sat down on a metallic chair right next in front of a laborite decorated one. The elder watched as Tis-nue took a seat with an uncomfortable expression in his eyes that read," please say yes," you just had to smile. "I'll get right to the point Tis-nue," the elder spoke with a sigh, "how am I going to do this," he thought as a question donned on him. Tis-nue watched tensely as the elder flared his mandibles in frustration and confusion.

"I've decided that since you love her so much, the ooman Lex, can be your mate," the elder replied and gave Tis-nue a huge mandible opened smile. Tis-nue was so happy he bowed low to the ground "thank you elder Enru your majesty," he spoke no knowing what came over him. The swish of robes was heard and Tis-nue looked up to see Enru shake his head, "Tis-nue you know you don't have to do that while on a hunt," the elder replied as he shook his head. Tis-nue watches as the dreadlocks moved with every turn that Enru moved his head.


	3. chapter 3

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

I want to say a special thanks to….

SpikesGoldenGoddess: thank you very much for your review i'm glad that you enjoy my story

Inferno NekoYoukai: oh come on that's what friends do Ichigo and see ya at school

Don't forget were in high school

Elemental Guardian: Glad you are enjoying my fanfic

Melady101 I hope the rest of the story pleases you

And to all the rest of my reviewers' thanks and hope you enjoy the rest of the story oh and sorry it took so long to write this one but my senior essay came up

Chapter 3: Fated Reunion

Tis-nue watched as the elder dismissed him, giving the elder a smile he walked along the corridors back to his own room. He was so caught up with what just happened between himself and the elder that he didn't see where he was going and smacked his head into a wall. "Hey everyone the freak's a klutz," the voice of Tis-na sounded through Tis-nue's ears as laughter erupted from three young predators. "That is it he is dead," Tis-nue thought as he clutched his hands into tight fists, a loud hiss was heard from deep within Tis-nue's throat. The predators eyes widened as Tis-nue crouched down into a position much like that of one of the black serpents their kind hunted, "Pray for a quick death," Tis-nue thought but suddenly a vision got in his way of thinking.

The image got clearer and Tis-nue recognized it to be Lex, she was looking down at his fallen body moments before death holding his giant hand in hers. With one last breathe he died and as his soul left his body, he watched as Lex was handed a spear. Tis-nue smiled at the memory and his anger subsided, just long enough to enter his private room. "Will Lex give up all she has, just to be with me," Tis-nue thought as he looked around his room, a heavy sigh escaped him as he looked towards the small glass window. The sight before him was beautiful; the backwater planet that his hopefully future mate lived on.

A small glass screen that sat neatly in one corner with mesh looking pillows all around it, slowly Tis-nue walked over to the glass surface. "This is the only thing that could show me how Lex was doing," Tis-nue thought as his talon hands gently touched the smooth surface of the glass. Tapping a few buttons, located at the bottom of the controller with a happy purr as an image of Lex appeared; she was at the abandoned whaling station. She was busy putting some type of flower from the backwater planet near a strange looking metal object. "But that's where…,"he thought as a memory flashed inside his mind, he was loosing too much blood and knew the outcome of this was an honorable death, worth of a warrior.

He softly growled a goodbye to Lex, as his vision went dark, he watched from the air as the clan elder arrived. He watched with a surprise face as the clan elder handed his spear to Lex, "That means that she is part of our clan," Scar thought as the spaceship drifted passed the blue planet's atmosphere. He watches as Lex tried to lift herself up, only to fail as her weak fatigue body gave out. Blood was seeping through her wounds, and the roar of a chopper entered the area, "Scar, she gave me the name scar," he thought as his soul disappeared.

Tis-nue was suddenly hogged from his thoughts, standing at his door was the elder Enru, and in his hands was armor and weapons. With a smile Enru nodded to the younger predator, he handed the pile of armor and weaponry to Tis-nue and left the room. Tis-nue heard the communication ring, "attention hunters, this is Fi-ru-ke, we land on the planet in 5 minutes," a predator spoke from the main control room. Tis-nue was so relieved and overjoyed, after two long and excruciating years he would finally be able to hold his mate.

He walked off to a blank wall that was farthest from the door, a few buttons were placed on a control panel three feet away, Tis-nue walked straight towards it and clicked a few buttons. As panels in the wall appeared, they began to slide out and his armor and weapons lay neatly placed in different sections, including his old mask which the elder Enru recovered for him. "Now to hunt for my mate," Tis-nue thought as he lifted his spear in the air and growled in victory. "Tis-nue head out towards the pods were leaving now," the voice of Enru spoke as the heavy foot steps of six armed hunters prepared for their first hunt.

As he exited his private quarters, "something doesn't seem right about this whole hunt," Tis-nue thought as he swiftly joined Tis-na in the back. The elder, his son, and his grandsons had their holds slightly bowed, "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Tis-nue thought as they entered the launching docks. "Who knows what awaits us, but we hunt for honor," Enru bellowed with a growl.

The hunters were excited; they were ready to earn their title to manhood, as each walked into their own pods hope filled each of their minds. "Soon my love we will meet again shortly," Tis-nue thought as he climbed into the tightly packed launching pod. The small computer was positioned to launch 45 meters from where Lex had set up her camp. Lex who was busy saying a small prayer for her fallen alien buddy, noticed the strange light that was heading towards the icy surface. The light suddenly split off into seven separate small lights, Lex raised one of her brows as the slight humming of engines, sounded in the distance.

Scar sensed the energy pattern of a human near the abandoned whaling station and knew it was his future ooman mate Lex. "Control yourself Tis-nue," the elder Enru spoke as he gently placed his hand on the anxious males' arm and sighed at the fact that Tis-nue was twitching. Tis-nue could not take it anymore, his urges were telling him to run forward, while his initial instincts were telling him to listen to the elder and wait till it was the right time. "I have got to keep my urges in check, so as not to scare her," Tis-nue thought as he quietly put stealth mode on disappearing where he was just standing.

Meanwhile Lex was busy scouting the area when she noticed for giant pods that were really large, "It cant be why are they here," Lex thought as her eyes widened. She was suddenly hit with the memories of two years ago; her eyes were wet with tears, as she recalled how her alien friend died. She earned the spear that rested peacefully at her side; the elder looked at her and bowed showing her the highest honor she could receive. Her mind was so caught up in the memories that she took no notice to the footprints that suddenly appeared beside her.

Tis-nue watched as his love was occupied with so many thoughts of the past, the others were behind him. "Lex," Tis-nue softly spoke in order to get a reaction from Lex so as not to startle her, her reaction was wide eyes and her mouth slightly opening. Within a matter of seconds seven hunters stood in front of her, one in particular caught her curiosity.

Tis-nue watched as Lex stiffed when the group of hunters made them selves visible to her, and her disturbed reaction turned to curiosity when she looked at him. "Guess I'd better tell her who I am" Tis-nue sighed as he walked to Lex and kneeled down so they were both at eye contact level. "What is this hunter doing" Lex thought as she noticed the largest one walk up to her, and kneeled by her sitting form. Tis-nue could not take a moment longer of the suspense; he motioned the others to sit, as this would take a while.

Lex watched as the hunter made some gestures, and to her amazement they sat down quietly. "This hunter seems so familiar," Lex thought as she took a closer look at his mask. "Lex it's me" the hunter spoke as he gestured to his arm and fists clenched than released in the air. Memories suddenly flooded through and her eyes widened "Sky is that you" she asked only to receive a nod from the predator. Tis-nue watched as Lex spoke his English name and when he nodded, she jumped into his arms, tears evident in his eyes.

Sorry it took so long but I've been busy with schoolwork


	4. Chapter 4

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

I want to say a special thanks to….

Inferrno-Neko-Youkai- thanks for the review hope that you don't get smacked by an alien and that you enjoy this chapter

Dimensional Traveler-glad you want me to type more, well I hope that you enjoy this chapter

Shawn Provoncha- I really enjoy that the fact that you are really like my story, let's hope this chapter is just as good

Chapter 5 will be up soon and it is a special dedication to Inferno-Neko-Youkai in honor of her fifteenth birthday

Chapter 4: Feelings revealed and the new form

Seeing Lex fling herself into his arms Tis-nue was confused but seeing Lex's eyes fill with tears the need to hold and comfort her took over. "What is this strange sign of ooman affection," Tis-nue thought as Lex wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. The other hunters, just stares with amusement, Tis-nue notices Tis-na had walked closer to Lex and grabbed her hair. Lex winced in pain as one of the younger hunters grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her out of scar's warm and affectionate embrace. Enru saw that Tis-na had roughly handled the ooman that Tis-nue frequently talked about, knowing Tis-nue's anger this would not end well, he shook his head at Tis-na's stupid decision.

Lex watched as scar or rather Tis-nue threw himself on the young hunter that had grabbed her roughly by the hair; the younger hunter was walking towards the cliff, until he noticed Tis-nue running towards him. In a quick reaction to saving his hide "I'll cast this ooman wench to her doom," Tis-na thought as he threw Lex over the cliff and ducked out of Tis-nue's way. Tis-nue was horrified," How dare Tis-na," he thought but rather than beat his rage he jumped off the cliff in order to save his future mate's life.

Lex was frightened, seeing how she was falling at an unmarked speed and unable to grab onto anything she shut her eyes. "I guess this is it, hey at least I saw scar again," she thought and closed her eyes waiting for the icy water to kill her. Tis-nue was only a few inches away from Lex, she had her eyes closed and was showing no signs of fear. "That's my girl," he thought as his arm encircled his waste while his other clawed hand and clawed feet drove into the icy side, completely stopping them. Lex felt a strong arm encircle her waist, she knew who it was but still did not want to open her eyes, she suddenly felt like they stopped in mid air, "What happened," she thought.

Lex with much uncertainty opened her eyes, the sight before her caused her to sigh in relief when she realizes that scar had saved her. Tis-nue heard Lex sigh and he looked down to see her eyes full of contempt and calm passion, causing her eyes to water. Scar took his fingers and gently wiped her tears away, as he purred calmly, "She's the one for me," he thought as he closed his eyes. After a few minutes in the sweet, yet awkward position of each others warm embrace Tis-nue shifted Lex so that she was on his back. Lex noticed how Tis-nue moved her from being in that comfortable embrace to gently being placed on his back; she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his midsection.

Tis-nue's eyes opened wide with shock "Oh please don't do that Lex that is going to trigger unwanted actions," he thought as an unfamiliar want coursed through his body. It took all of his strength to climb up the slippery cliff scale; Lex wasn't making the task any easier on poor Tis-nue. "God why does mating season have to start in two weeks if the urge is difficult now than what is going to happen during mating season," Tis-nue thought as he finally reached the top of the cliff; where Enru the high elder had his hands extended.

With a quick snatch Lex found she was being lifted into the grasp of the eldest hunter there, her eyes were wide with confusion and terror, her body started to shake. "Even though I am a military personal I still don not understand what these hunters are doing here," Lex thought as she slowly was set on the ground gently but the great aged elder. Tis-nue leaped onto the ground carefully, he noticed his ideal mate slowly backing away from the elder Enru; he walked slowly and cautiously between the two. "Enru please sir, your frightening Tir-ni-shika," he spoke to calmly to the elder who in turn stopped his movements forward.

"Okay we will not hurt you Lex I am elder Enru the highest elder of my clan, this is Bur-shi my son Fi-ru-ke, my grandsons; Tsu-ma and Rusk-ie, and you already know Tis-na," he replied in plain English, which caused Lex's eyes to widen in disbelief. "Umm how is it that you understand English," Lex asked questionably as one of her eyebrows arched higher, Tis-nue started to laugh and hugged Lex gently. "She definitely is going to be my life mate," Tis-nue spoke aloud not really realizing he actually said it out loud, Tis-na began to laugh at Tis-nue's loud outburst.

The others roared with laughter as Tis-nue shook his head from side to side not fully understanding what just happened. Lex was in complete shock at what she just heard, "And what is that suppose to mean," Lex yelled straight into the left side of Tis-nue's face. Tis-nue's eyes widened when he realized that he actually called Lex his mate, "oh shit," he thought as the look in Lex's eyes showed that someone would die. Tis-nue gulped and with a sigh "Well you see…..I…I… I love you Lex," Tis-nue spoke as he closed his eyes with fear of Lex's reaction.

"Why do you say that, I am not of your race and I am not pretty," Lex's soft voice spoke with fear and uncertainly as she closed her eyes tightly. "Great Lex, nice move; the one male you like just said he loves you, and you ask a stupid question," Lex thought as she yelled at herself for acting like a total fool and idiot. Her eyes had begun to water and Tis-nue noticed this immediately, he gathered Lex into a hug and began to purr. Les heard the rumble from Tis-nue's chest and looked up to notice he was hesitant to take his mask off. "What is the matter," Lex asked as Tis-nue's arms began to tremble, Tis-nue looked at the beauty in his arms "How can I show her this ugly, monstrous freak that I have become," Tis-nue thought as Lex closed her eyes in contentment.

A few moments went by, Tis-nue had gulped and with much hesitation he slowly unplugged the tubes that were attached to his mask. Lex watched intently as Tis-nue motioned for her to remove his mask, Lex was shaking slightly as she grabbed the sides of the mask. Tis-nue held in a breath, as Lex completely removed Tis-nue's mask, Scar heard her gasp and felt her fall into his arms. "Well that went well," Enru spoke as he looked at the ooman who was in Tis-nue's embrace; he gently shook his head and motioned the others to follow him.

Tis-nue used his hands to cover his head in shame, he felt monsterius but even if he looked different he still loved Lex. "I knew she would not accept this hideous form," Tis-nue thought as he roared in sadness and pain. Lex heard Tis-nue roared and she slowly opened her eyes; Tis-nue had tears running down his cheeks. Lex slowly placed her hands on Tis-nue's arm and gently squeezed it; Tis-nue felt the slight pressure. He raised his head slightly and noticed the large tears that formed in her eyes, and they slowly leaked down her cheeks. The urge to comfort and love Lex was so overwhelming that he scooped her into his arms and began to loudly purr.

"Scar I really want to know what happened," Lex asked as she gently pet Tis-nue's long dreadlocks. Lex was waiting patiently as she looked straight into his blood red eyes; they were filled with agony and some other emotion that Lex was unsure of. "Remember those dreams you have had over the last two years," Tis-nue asked as he looked into Lex's soft brown eyes, Lex nodded happily and smiled hugging Tis-nue with as much force as she could muster. Scar was really enjoying the embrace that he lost all thought to what he was doing, he slowly brought Lex's face closer to his. Lex felt a Tis-nue's warm breath on the side of her face; his mandibles moved as they gently toughed her cheek. "Is this how predators kiss one another or show affection," Lex thought as she closed her eyes halfway in contentment. Tis-nue loved the scent of Lex as her brought his mandibles to gently graze her skin.

Having enough of just smelling Lex's scent Tis-nue wanted more; so he lifted Lex's chin and brought her lips to his second mouth as his Alien like tongue slipped into her mouth. Lex moaned with pleasure as he hugged her closer to his body "She will be my mate," Tis-nue thought as the kiss intensified.


	5. chapter 5

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

I want to say a special thanks to….

YautjaPet1313- well I'm so glad you enjoyed my fanfic so far I hope this one meets with your approval after all this is my first time writing one and it made me kind of nervous, not to worry it will get hotter and sexier lol

DarkPredatorPrincess- alright one of my favorite writers actually likes my fanfic that makes me so happy, hope this chapter will spark your interest more will come for Tis-nue and Lex, after all my character has still not shown itself, ha what fate will I put as an obstacle who knows

Shawn Provancha Glad you have enjoyed this so far my writing is improved and I will prevail this will be my greatest Alien vs. Predator work

Dimensional Traveler: oh come on don't tell me I have disappointed a fellow Alien/Predator fan

I do allow flames but go easy

Sorry this took so long but as a senior in high school I'll be graduating soon

Chapter 5: New Hunt

Tis-nue was grunting loudly as his tongue plunged deeper and deeper into Lex's mouth, his mind was raging; "What are you waiting for go and claim her," Tis-nue thought. Lex was in her own little world where only she and Tis-nue inhabited, she was in so much pleasure that slowly she felt scar slow the kiss into a soft and simple one. Tis-nue knew that if he didn't stop soon there would be dire consequences later so with a heavy sigh, he slowed the kiss down to a simple and soft kiss. As the kiss stopped Tis-nue opened his eyes and looked straight into Lex's eyes, "She may be ooman but her soul is that of a yaujta warrior," Tis-nue thought as Lex snuggled into their warm embrace. Lex sighed in contempt, "That was the best kiss that I ever had," Lex whispered into Tis-nue's ear, Tis-nue heard Lex's soft reply and looked down towards Lex to see that she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. Tis-nue purred softly into Lex's ear as reached over and put his mask on, than ever so gently Tis-nue scooped Lex into his arms and stood up. Tis-nue stood up but as he started to walk, he stumbled a bit, the sudden movement in his stiff muscles had knocked him off balance, he looked down at Lex who was still sleeping softly in his arms; "Good she didn't wake up," Tis-nue thought and purred softly as he rubbed Lex's hair. "Tis-nue get back to the ship, the voice of Enru shouted; the sudden voice startled Tis-nue and his ear was ringing loudly. "Yes Elder, but what about Lex," Tis-nue asked as he stood in the snow, confused with the current situation, his arms were beginning to feel numb.

Enru and his clan were preparing to leave the frozen waste land where the hard meat ceremonial hunting temple was, "Enru what kind of hunt are we going on," Bish-ne asked as he gently tapped several buttons of the controls to their ship. The ship appeared as a giant gust of energy hit the snow and ice, "ooman's were hunting them in our marked territory," Enru spoke as he tapped buttons on his wrist control. "Tis-nue get back to the ship," Enru shouted as he talked into the small communication system, the statistic voice of Tis-nue was heard, "Yes elder but what about Lex," Enru heard Tis-nue ask. "That's right he's claimed the female ooman Lex as his mate," Enru thought as he smacked his clawed hand against his cold metal mask sighing Enru replied "Bring her with us, she may be needed," Enru spoke as he waited for Tis-nue's reply.

Tis-nue was waiting for the elder Enru's reply, he stared straight at Lex's delicate form, and A few short strands of her short black hair had covered her left eye. "Bring her with us, she may be needed," the voice of Enru spoke; Tis-nue wasn't so sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, "What will she be needed for," Tis-nue thought. The many scenes playing in his mind caused him to shudder, "What will Lex think of this hunt," Tis-nue said aloud to himself as he walked towards the ship. Lex slightly turned inwards as a chilling breeze blew across her face, Tis-nue held Lex tighter so her body would heat up. "If her body temperature gets any lower she could die," Tis-nue thought when he felt Lex shift closer into his arms and snuggled closer. As the wind its icy presence around the twos form, Tis-nue kept his pace quick so they could reach the safety of the warm ship Lex was comfortably sleeping as the warmth surrounding her entire body increased as Tis-nue's strong arms tightened their grip around her. "Heh if you could see me now father, your little girl in love with a big alien," Lex thought as sleep overcame her once again, unaware that up in heaven a man with white wings was smiling down on her, "Rest in peace my little one," the figure spoke out as he disappeared into the clouds.

Tis-nue had finally reached the space ship, he was eager to get Lex inside and warmed up "Am I glad that I prepared for Lex just in case she agreed," Tis-nue thought as he hurried down the corridors. Enru heard Tis-nue's heavy footsteps as he boarded the ship "She must seriously be ill to rush like this," Enru thought as he turned to his crew. Head towards are hunting grounds its time for the new hunt," Enru replied as the younger hunters clicked in eagerness. Something puzzled Tis-na he felt on this backwater planet was calling to him wanting to challenge him, but with that thought passing quickly he returned to his post. Meanwhile in Tis-nue's quarters, Lex was being gently placed on a soft pile of pillows, after laying Lex down Tis-nue placed a fur blanket on top of her fragile body. Tis-nue than walked to a corner of the chambers and put his armor, weapons and mask away in their proper places, as he finished "But will she want to leave her planet and live with me," the thought plagued Tis-nue's mind.

Tis-nue climbed onto the large pile of pillows and covered up with the same fur blanket that he covered Lex with, as he turned to look straight at Lex's sleeping form. Tis-nue gently used his clawed hand and gently stroked Lex's scarred cheek, "She's so beautiful I hope she'll agree to come with us and live on our planet," Tis-nue thought as he stroked the scar gently on Lex's cheek. Lex was having a peaceful dream; her father had large angel wings and a glowing halo over his head, "Lex I'm proud of you, follow Tis-nue home I want to see you happy," her father's smooth voice spoke as he hugged his daughter tightly. As Lex felt her father's grip weaken, his image began to fade away, a small smile on his face as he completely disappearing leaving Lex completely in the dark. As Lex pulled her legs into her stomach, she felt all that was moving around her, first she felt herself being put onto something soft, and than a warm fur like thing covering her small frame. She was about to fall asleep again when the sudden rustle and movement startled her slightly. "It's so comfy and warm," Lex thought as she smiled slightly, the soft purr and stroking her cheek Lex knew exactly who it was. "Tis-nue," Lex asked softly and opened her eyes; she stared straight into the warm red eyes of Tis-nue, who she grew to love. Tis-nue was still looking at Lex's face and stroking her cheek when she opened her eyes and gently spoke, "Tis-nue," as a small smile appeared on her face.

Lex slowly got up as Tis-nue followed her, she stretched her arms and Legs stumbling slightly as she tripped over the fur blanket. Tis-nue felt the pillows shift as Lex slowly got up, with much amusement he watched as she stretched her arms and legs, he laughed "Awe, poor baby," he thought as she stumbled and tripped over the fur blanket. As Lex tripped "Stupid fur blanket," Lex thought as she heard a deep laughter coming from Tis-nue's throat, her anger quickly left and she turned red with embarrassment. Tis-nue watched as Lex want red from anger to embarrassment and it made him laugh even harder as he got up from the pile of fur and pillows. Lex was really ready to die from embarrassment, and not realizing what she was doing she stumbled back onto the bed and landed right on top of Tis-nue. Tis-nue watched as Lex stumbled backwards and fell right on top of his chest, "Well this is unexpected but I like it," Tis-nue thought as hugged Lex to his body. Lex was stunned one minute she was confused as to what was happening the next Tis-nue hugged her close to his body as he began to purr softly in her ear. Tis-nue moved Lex around so she was on the bottom and he was on top, Tis-nue purred softly into Lex's right ear as he gently brought his mouth and covered hers in a passionate kiss. Lex moaned softly as Tis-nue slid his second mouth into hers, Tis-nue was about to continue when a loud bang on the door caused him to bolt upright. "Tis-nue you better not be doing anything you're not suppose to," the voice of Enru roared as he yelled through the cracks. Lex heard the angry clicks of Tis-nue as he and the elder Enru were arguing about something threw the door; she smiled softly when Tis-nue looked down at her. "She smiles now but will she want to stay with me after this hunt," Tis-nue thought to himself as he watched the smile on Lex widen even bigger.


	6. chapter 6

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

I want to say a special thanks to….

Dark Predator Princess: I'm glad the last chapter you really enjoyed and also I loved your chapter 5 awe poor Radian and Danya it's so cute

Dark Fire 77: I'm glad that you have enjoyed this little fanfic and I hope this chapter is just as good as the first five

Mystic Blade: I appreciate that and I might need your help in some later chapters also I hope you like this new chapter because this is a long story

Shawn Provancho: ha can't get enough of my story I see well it is worth it

Inferno Neko Youkai: yes little sister I am putting us in this chapter and prepare for a surprise

Tyka 77: glad that this was a very good chapter and that you have reviewed it

Dazzler 440: glad that this previous chapter was tolerable but this one might not be a romantic situation but the predators well that's for you to read and me to find out

Shero 330: well another new reviewer I hope that you enjoy this one

Chapter 6: Territory of the hunters

Lex felt the pile of pillows shift as Tis-nue slowly lowered his body closer to hers, "What is he doing," Lex thought as Tis-nue lowered his mouth to hers once again. As Tis-nue grabbed Lex shoulders, a sudden crash of the door caused them to look up. Tis-nue looked up to see the enraged Enru looking straight at the two, a disappointed look in his eye, "Its not even," Enru angrily spoke as he walked over to the two. Lex watched as the elder Enru looked from her to Tis-nue and disappointingly shook his head, "You two follow me the hunt is about to begin," Enru commanded as he left Tis-nue quarters. Tis-nue cursed to himself, "Pauk," he thought as he kissed Lex on the lips once more before shifting off the piles of pillows. Lex felt Tis-nue's lips over hers as he moved off the pile of pillows and stretched his muscles. "Wow he's some work," Lex thought as she sighed and lifted herself from the bed as she stood onto the floor and followed scar out the door. Tis-nue noticed that Lex was following him out the door, so he lightly grabbed her hand and led her to the ships control room. Lex felt Tis-nue softly grab her hand as the followed many corridors to a very large door "What is going on," Lex thought to herself as the door opened with a hiss.

The hiss of the door caused the predators to look up and see Tis-nue and Lex holding each other's hands. Enru smirked "They look so cute together," he thought as he walked over directly to Tis-nue and Lex. "What are we doing here Tis-nue," Lex asked softly as she backed slightly behind Tis-nue. Tis-nue heard Lex's voice softly as she asked what they were doing; he sighed and patted her head reassuringly. "It will be ok Lex I promise," Tis-nue spoke as she reassuringly purred softly to her and hugged her in a tight embrace. Bish-ne and Tis-na were both watching intensely as Lex and Tis-nue both showed their emotions to each other. Tis-na had finally accepted the fact that Tis-nue chose the ooman Lex as his mate, and wondered what would happen if when he found his future mate. Bish-ne saw the look and Tis-na's eyes and smirked; "Going to copy our friend and find a nice little ooman mate,' Bish-ne asked as he laughed at Tis-na. Firu-ke was watching the whole entire display, but his mind was not on them he looked as though there was something major on his mind. "Don't worry little angel we're coming to save you," Firu-ke thought as he smiled when Tis-na gave Bish-ne an aggressive glare.

"Don't even start with me Bish-ne," Tis-na yelled as he growled angrily at Bish-ne who was enjoying the reaction that he was getting. "Lex we have something to tell you," Tis-nue spoke softly as he motioned for Lex to take a seat in a rather cushiony chair. Lex saw the gesture and sat down "What does Tis-nue have to tell me," she thought as she looked into the concerned eyes of her love. Tis-nue sighed he knew that there was no use in avoiding it and that the sooner they tell her the better. "Lex not only do we hunt the hard meats but we hunt the males of your kind as well," Tis-nue said as he shut his eyes fearful of Lex's reaction and kept his breathing to a soft inhale and exhale. Lex eyes widen for a second "So that explains the way he killed all of my friends," Lex thought as she slowly walked towards Tis-nue. Tis-nue felt Lex's small hand lightly touch his arm, and he looked into her soft dark eyes to see understanding and love, a small smile appeared on her lips. "Exactly where is you territory," Lex asked as she looked at each of the predators in the room. Tis-nue smiled as he stepped towards a control panel, as he clicked many several buttons, the image of a city appeared. Lex saw the image of the city and by the landmarks she saw she knew right away "Los Angeles," she thought as she looked at Tis-nue with a confused look. Tis-na saw the image of the town where his elder brother had been slain, but something else was calling to him, what he had no idea.

Tis-nue heard Lex ask the name "Los Angeles," as he turned towards her to see her mouth opened and her eyes wide opened. Enru watched as the image cleared and he stepped into the middle of the room. All of the other hunters in the room and Lex stepped into a perfect circle, eager to hear what the elder had to say. Lex was curios as the whole clan formed a circle around Enru, "What is going on," Lex thought to herself as she joined the circle. Enru saw that his clan had gathered around him in a circle, which made him surprised, was that Lex stood besides Tis-nue in the circle. "So she is an extraordinary hunter," Enru thought as he smile at Lex and turned to his clan. Lex saw that Enru was smiling at her but than he swiftly looked at the members of his clan. "The ooman hunt has begun; remember no killing the females or their offspring," Enru commanded as he turned and roared to all his clan members. All who were listening roared and cheered they would soon get the chance to empress females and possibly find their life long mate this year. Lex looks to Tis-nue who was roaring with laughter as he took Lex's arms into his arms and twirled her around. Tis-nue had picked Lex up by the arms and softly twirled her around "Soon Lex it will be mating season," Tis-nue thought as he heard Lex lightly laugh. Lex noticed that Tis-nue was giving her a very strange stare and it made her feel a little uncomfortable, "Whets wrong with Tis-nue," Lex thought as she looked into his eyes which were now glassy.

Tis-nue realized he let his thoughts get to him; Lex was looking at him with uncertainty and confusion. "Uh oh," Bish-ne thought as he realized what Tis-nue was thinking; he motioned to the Enru the problem. "Huh this is weird," Enru thought but the rapid movement of Bish-ne's hand caused him to look at Lex and Tis-nue. "Shit this is a big problem," Firu-ke thought he could sense that Tis-nue had found his mate but with the hunt coming up there was no way they would be able to mate till they got home. "Tis-nue why don't you fit Lex with some armor, huh that way she can watch us hunt," Enru spoke up as he motioned to the door. Firu-ke sighed in relief as Tis-nue cooled down and motioned Lex to take his hand. "What was that all about," Lex asked Tis-nue as they finally left the room, her confusion was quickly building up again. Tis-nue heard Lex's question "what was that all about," It caused him to pause for a few moments. "What should I say to Lex," Tis-nue thought as he looked down at Lex who was eagerly waiting for an explanation. Sighing Tis-nue knew that Lex would have to hear something "It's almost my species mating season and well instincts are starting to kick in," Tis-nue spoke softly as he lowered his head in shame. Lex heard what Tis-nue said and watched as he lowered his head in shame, "So that's it," she thought as she smiles to herself and gently pulled Tis-nue's talon hand into her own. Tis-nue felt his hand being pulled into Lex's so he looked up at her in uncertainty, as she smiled he felt calmer. "Come on Tis-nue we have to get me some armor," Lex softly spoke as she laughed slightly and let Tis-nue lead her.

Lex was pulled into a room which had different size armors and spears, her eyes widened at how precise every piece of armor shined brightly. Tis-nue looked amused as Lex looked around the room in shock and wonder "I know the perfect type of armor for her," Tis-nue thought as he motioned Lex closer. Lex saw that Tis-nue had motioned for her to step closer to him "Wonder what he's going to make, "Lex thought as she stepped right in front of Scar. Tis-nue kneeled down in front of Lex and took out a weird instrument, "Let's see what size Lex will need," Tis-nue thought as a metal strip poked out of the instrument. Lex saw Tis-nue kneel in front of her and he pulled a strange instrument out "Is that like a tape measurer," Lex asked Tis-nue as she blinked her eyes. Lex asked Tis-nue if that was a tape measurer, but he had no idea what she was talking about; "Lex what's a tape measurer," Tis-nue asked as he looked down lovingly at Lex. Lex heard Tis-nue ask what a tape measurer laugh; so with a soft laugh she explained, "A tape measurer is used to take measurements of things," Lex replied as she continued to laugh. Tis-nue began to tale Lex's measurements but as he finished with his work he noticed that Lex had fallen asleep; "She's so cute," Tis-nue thought as he began working hard to make Lex the perfect armor. Lex noticed that she had fallen asleep, and as she found her surroundings she knew exactly where she was. She looked on the pile of pillows in Tis-nue's room to see armor and strange leather clothing that she did not recognize. As she looked further onto the bed, she noticed a new spear and a piece of paper, leaning her upper body forward she grabbed the note. Lex I will be waiting outside the room till you finish getting changed, in case your wondering take your ooman clothes off and put the leather one on, all the females of my kind wear them under the armor, don't worry I added shorts lots of love Tis-nue, the words brought tears to her eyes. Lex got up and took her army stuff off, she put the leather material on and found it to be very soft, and she also put the armor on and grabbed her spear.

The armor fit perfectly and Lex contemplated Tis-nue's workmanship, she left the room to see that Tis-nue was sleeping on the floor against the wall. Lex smiled and softly nudged Tis-nue with her hand; it caused Tis-nue to stir suddenly. Tis-nue felt a small hand on his soldier and knew it was Lex so he softly purred and opened his eyes. Lex watches as Tis-nue purred and opened his eyes, she moved so he could stand up. Tis-nue watched as Lex moved so he could get up so he stood and stretched his muscles. "Tis-nue get Lex the hunt is about to begin, "the voice of Enru yelled through their masks as they both headed towards the ship entrance. Lex was nervous she didn't want to see her kind being killed but she was curios as to how they hunted, she than saw the others with their weapons and armor and smiled to herself. Lex saw Enru come forward "Before we go a word of warning don't let any oomans see you," Enru spoke as he walked out of the ship. The others eagerly followed as the bright morning sun beat down on them, Lex was thrilled and watched as the others activated their invisibility, she watched as Tis-nue came forward and showed her how to activate camouflage, he laughed when she beamed in anger that the first time she tried it didn't work. With a smile they began the hunt unaware that something would change their plans and that one thing would show them all a thing or two. Lex stayed close to the hunting party as they began to scout the area but an explosion caught their attention and they ran to see what was happening.


	7. chapter 7

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

I want to say a special thanks to…

Every one of my reviewers I hope you like chapter 7 this one will introduce more characters and add more than just fate to my little story

Chapter 7: Gangster's War

"The streets are plagued, as terror haunts the streets of Los Angeles," a reporter spoke as the scene behind her exploded. "Ahh," the scream of a man caused the camera to turn towards an ally; the camera man began to tremble. "Hear me males, I don not accept this kind of behavior," a teenage girl shouted as she looked ahead, than left to right. Many people looked ahead, their eyes widened because before them stood a teenage girl, her ripped baggie pants, blood red shirt with the words I didn't do it, and her leather jacket that had an insignia on the front left pocket. Her face was hidden by a hood that was attached to the back of her leather jacket so no one knew what she looked like. "It's the leader of the white wolves," a woman with a baby in her arms shrieked as she ran away in terror. The figure who watched the woman's frightened face caste her eyes downwards; "It must be done," she thought to herself as she turned away and sighed. "Hey you stop in the name of the law," a male's voice shouted as heavy footsteps sounded louder and louder; "Oh great it's that cop known as Mike (from predator 2)," the girl thought to herself and stop where she stood and turned to face the cop. Before her stood a black cop, his gun pointed directly at her, and his finger on the trigger. "Well what do we have here a cop! Do you honestly think that you can stop me and by yourself none the less," the girl spoke as she brought something out from her pocket As something hit the light from the sun a dagger appeared; "Lets see what he's made of ," the girl thought as she charged towards Mike. "What the hell is she doing," Mike thought as the girl charged closer and leaped high into the air ready to make a striking movement, Mike clearly saw this and dogged the girl's attack. "Remember this cop, the leader of the white wolves is never captured," the girl shouted as she ran up a fire escape and jumped onto the roof of a near by building.

What the two did not know was that eight figures were watching the whole thing, amazement and confusion etched on their faces. "Lex is the armor comfortable," Tis-nue asked as he lovingly stroked Lex's short hair. Lex heard Tis-nue ask her if the armor was comfortable, as she felt him lovingly stroke her hair, she nodded yes. "Enru should we kill her for a trophy," Bish-ne asked the elder as he looked from the strange ooman female to the elder Enru. Tis-na wanted to kill the ooman at first, he took out his spear to extend it; "No Let us see what makes this female ooman so different and special from others," Firu-ke whispered as he motioned for the others to follow. Lex watched as the four predators stood and motioned for the others to follow them; "Surely they wont kill a female," Lex thought. Tis-nue glanced down at Lex who seemed to be puzzled and worried at the same time, "Don't worry Lex we won't kill an armed female because she might have good reasons," Tis-nue spoke softly to Lex. Lex looked at Tis-nue; what he said made her feel more at ease so she shifted her body closer to Tis-nue as she smiled. "Pauk she is in Surinkirka," Tis-nue thought as he felt Lex's body press closer to his, her heat signature was different than last time he had his mask on. Lex felt Tis-nue's muscles stiffen as he kept walking behind the rest of his clan; "What's his proble...oh no," Lex thought, she knew that her period had hit her so she began to panic. The white wolf leader felt as if she was being followed and watched, she looked around and saw no one. "Huh I must be overworking myself," she spoke to herself and jumped from one rooftop building to the end of the next one.

"That is not normal, this ooman female is definitely different from others," Tis-na thought as she watched the female walk at an even slower face. "Kitten you can come out, I know you are going to try and pounce on me," the girl spoke in a teasing voice; "Meow," the soft whine of a kitten made her look in a box. "Aw," she thought as she looked inside the box; inside that box was a worn out towel and on that towel was a small black kitten, it looked to be no more than eight weeks old. Gently the gang leader removed her hood and gently picked up the small frightened animal; "Aw did someone abandon you kitty," she asked the tiny kitten who just licked her hand and fell asleep. Under the hood the six invisible figures noticed that this female gang leader wore a weird type of cloth mask, but they could clearly see her piercing Ice, greenish-blue eyes, she laughed at the tiny kitten; "I know something, why don't I just take you home with me and you can be my friend's Birthday present, we both love cats," she spoke to the tiny kitten as she put her hood back on and walked to the edge of the roof. All of the yuajta were shocked, here was an evil ooman female who was in charge of a gang but yet she had a soft spot for animals. "This is not right," Enru thought he knew there was more than violence and virtue that held in that tiny ooman vessel. "This female ooman is hiding something," Firu-ke thought as he followed the strange ooman female's movements as she leaped onto the rooftop of a really snazzy building.

As the teen gang leader walked to a window, she looked behind her; "I feel like someone is following me," she thought to herself, seeing no one there she opened the window. The eight invisible figures watched as the girl placed the tiny kitten on a very neat looking bed. "Ok kitten you stay here, I have some planning to do," the girl said as she gently stroked the kitten's head. The girl walked to a door and opened it to reveal Jeans, Tee-shirts, sweatshirts, shorts and sneakers of dark blues, reds, white, greens, but mostly lots of black, Lex looked and raised an eyebrow. Lex had noticed a military school uniform hanging on the door and knew that this girl was trained as an army commando; "She went to the same school I did," Lex thought as she watched the girl placed her leather jacket on a red hanger. "To think once I was an army brat," the girl said to herself, she took her cloth mask off and fixed her long brown and red hair. Lex saw the girl take her strange mask off but she still could not see her face, the girl put a simple eye mask over her eyes and left the room. "Aw man who is this ooman female," Rusk-ie cried, his curiosity was getting the better side of him; he was getting edgy as well. Tsu-ma noticed the problem his brother was having; "If only she were with us," Tsu-ma thought but quickly followed the others as they followed the ooman's movement. The eight finally found the gang leader, she was sitting at a long oak table, three other figures stood behind her, they all were hidden by eye masks, and all were female too. "Leader, the Jamaicans and the Columbians are here," a soft female voice whispered as a soft knock sounded. The leader lifted her head and nodded to one of the girls; "send them in," the girl called as she kept her hand in her pocket. Five grown males entered the room as the door opened, the first three had common dreadlocks, two were guarding the one in the middle, the next two were Columbians, and they were frightened by something. "Ah king Willie Jr, a pleasure to have you, Marco welcome to my humble home," the leader spoke as she rose and spoke to each of the other gang leaders. "We must discuss the power, girl who does think you are, "King Willie Jr. asked as he stared coldly at the tough teenage girl who didn't even wince in fear. "Yeah a little girl who brings more fear to us than others," Marco thought as he brought out his gun and pointed it to her head. The leader only snickered when she saw Marco draw out his gun; "Hat that does not scare me if you think I can be intimidated well your dead wrong," the girl spoke as she motioned for her followers to ease down. The three girls watched in horror as their leader had a gun pointed to her head, watching her reaction and her remark to the leader as she laughed.

"Heh if only I was normal again than they would have something to really be scared of," the leader thought as she stood up from her seat. The hunting party watched as the gang leaders argued over territory, the leader stood up from her seat and walked towards the Columbian leader. "Amber see that Jewel or Ruby, bring these leaders some cookies," the leader spoke as she took off her mask to show everyone who she was. "No don't leader," the youngest of the girls cried she was no older than fifteen, the leader heard the youngest protest so she hesitated. "Safire please it is time that everyone knows the name of Roxy," she shouted and took the mask completely off. The Jamaicans eyes widened hear was a teenager who was going against tough, young adults who had fire power while all she had was a simple looking dagger. "I'm warning you, Roxy is not to be taken likely now get out," Roxy commanded as she motioned for the doors, the gang members rushed out as the white wolf leader left. "Roxy," Les said softly, her eyes were wide and she was too shocked to move, her mouth was slightly opened and she began to black out. Tis-nue heard Lex say the name Roxy, than ran to catch Lex so she wouldn't fall on the hard cement. "Who is that girl Roxy, she is enshrouded in mystery," Tsu-ma spoke as he looked to the others, he noticed his father Firu-ke was busy looking down as the gang leaders left the building, running to strange looking vehicles.

Roxy had shown herself; ""So no turning back," Roxy thought to herself as she headed back towards her room not aware that a figure on the roof was watching her every movement. "Now to set the party up," she thought as she picked up her phone, "yes Roxy," a male's voice sounded, sighing she spoke into the phone; "Yes can you pick up some toys, collars, leashes, a harness, litter, a litter box, some kitten food, and dish bowels for me please Ken," she asked politely to the person on the other side of the line. "Yes Ms. Roxy you got the present for Safire," he asked politely to reply; "Yes and a tag with the name Phoebe," she replied to his question as she smiled to herself. "Will do Ms. Roxy till three pm," he replied than Roxy hung up the phone. The kitten was still sleeping, so Roxy picked her up; "Well kitty aren't you ready to take a bath," Roxy asked the kitten, as the tiny creature looked into her eyes and licked her nose. Bish-ne watched as Tis-na looked strangely at the female ooman; "I have never seen him act like this before," Bish-ne thought to himself and walked towards Tis-na. Tis-na was feeling strange; this female ooman was causing strong emotions to stir within him. "What is wrong with me, how is it no other females not even my kind makes me feel this way," Tis-na thought as he watched Roxy pick the kitten up and headed towards a room that was attached to hers. "Lex wake up, please tell me whets wrong," Tis-nue shouted as he Lex's mask off and saw that she had fainted. Lex felt herself covered by blackness, she felt cold but quickly felt Tis-nue wrap his arms around her, he also felt her mask being removed. Slowly Lex got the strength to wake up; "Tis-nue, I know Roxy she was younger than me by two years, please don't kill her," Lex cried hysterically as she felt her stomachs turn and knot. Tis-nue heard Lex's cries not to kill the ooman female; "What can I do whatever Enru says goes," Tis-nue thought as he purred softly in Lex's ear.

Roxy filled the tub with half a centimeter of water, she knew since the kitten was so small and young that it could drown; "Now come on kitty let's get you clean for the party" Roxy said as she lifted the kitten and slowly put its paws in the water. The kitten felt the water under her paws and cried, bighting and clawing Roxy's hands and arms, as Roxy got the kitten cleaned she was soaked by the time the kitten was completely dry. "Oh a calico, she's just what Safire wanted how cute," Roxy said as she picked the kitten up and went to change in her room, the whole incident in the tub made everyone laugh. "Roxy hasn't changed a bit, she's my friend ," Lex explained as she watched the cat jump out of the tub, Lex noticed Roxy grab clean clothes; "all right guys lets give Roxy some privacy, she's going to get changed," Lex said as she shoved the guys to move away. Tis-na watched the others leave, he wanted to see her figure but Tsu-ma grabbed him by the dreadlocks and pulled him away to another building.


	8. Chapter 8

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

I want to say a special thanks to…

Every one of my reviewers I hope you like chapter 8 this one will introduce more characters and add more than just fate to my little story

Chapter 8: Birthday Party and Sundown fighting

Roxy finished getting changed, her hair was up in a high pony tail, her outfit was a black Tee with the words "Cute physic doesn't even cover it," with a yellow bunny (it's the happy bunny,) and a pair of red jeans with combat boots; "Now to get saffire," Roxy thought to herself and left the room making sure the lights were turned off. Tis-na kept his eyes on Roxy, her figure was slim but she was muscular, her hair was ½ way to her butt; "she's tall for an ooman female," Tis-na thought to himself, he was alone the others had gone to check on the ship. "Saffire where are you I have to show you something," Tis-na heard Roxy shout as she walked through the large apartments looking for someone; "Now I am getting annoyed," Tis-na thought as he watched Roxy move to open another of the large doors. Roxy was busy searching for her friends; "I wonder where she went" Roxy thought, not noticing that a closet door was opened ajar. Two silver blue eyes peaked from the closet door at the approaching figures, a smirk appeared on her lips; "So Roxy, were playing the game again," the girl thought as she poised to attack. "Boo" a voice screamed from behind Roxy as she walked by the closet; "off" Roxy grunted as a younger teenager girl tripped and fell over her. Tis-na was watching every single movement and action that occurred between the two females; "Jeez there ruff housing looks painful" Tis-na said to himself and laughed.

"Saffire stop please I can not breath," Roxy struggled to speak as her breathing was restricted; Roxy used her elbow to jab saffire in the gut. Saffire coughed when Roxy elbowed her in the gut, her eyes tightened shut as she moved off of Roxy. Roxy looked angrily at Saffire but smiled as her eyes lightened as she began to laugh. "Ok Saffire I did not know that you wanted to play hide and seek" Roxy teased as she smiled to Saffire who looked like she was 5 ft 9 inches, although fifteen years old her shiny black hair had navy blue highlights when hit by the sun, she wore black baggy pants, red sneakers and a black shirt with a yellow happy bunny saying "I am busy u are ugly". The two laughed as they stood up; "Saffire please follow me I have to show you something," Roxy spoke as her wipped invisible dust off her ass. "What's going on," Saffire cried as Roxy grabbed Saffire's arms and pushed her forward to her room, Saffire her knees get wobbly. Tis-na decided to return to the ship, he was quite bored so glancing at Roxy one last time he purred softly and bound towards the ship as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "What was that," Roxy thought to herself, she heard a slight purr but took it as just her imagination. "Ok Saffire closes your eyes," Roxy called as she put her hands over Saffire's eyes and opened the door to Saffire's room. Saffire heard Roxy ask her to close her eyes, so she shut them as asked; "I wonder what is going on," Saffire thought to herself as she felt Roxy place her hands over her eyes. The creak of a door opened;"Ok Saffire you can open your eyes now," Roxy said as she removed her hands, smirking she headed towards the light switch; "Here we go," Roxy thought to herself. "It's too dark I can't see," Saffire whined her eyes trying to adjust to her the absence of light; she heard Roxy snicker and turned the lights on. "Surprise Happy Birthday Saffire," many people shouted, the room was littered with presents and food, Saffire was so overjoyed that she just smiled happily. For the entire afternoon the girls at around and watched as Saffire opened her presents, sighing Saffire seemed disappointed; "But I didn't get what I really wanted," Saffire thought to herself but smiled happily. Roxy knew exactly what Saffire was thinking; "Huh wait a second shall we see what is inside that box," Roxy said as she pointed to a box that was under Saffire's bed. "Oh fucking shit," Saffire thought as she looked inside the box, a tiny calico kitten with a collar on it looked. Saffire picked up the tiny kitten that had the name Phoebe read on the tag, Saffire jumped up and gave Roxy a really tight hug. "Thank you everyone,' Saffire cried as he put her presents neatly away with the help of amber and Roxy who did most of the work anyway. For a whole hour Saffire sat comfortably on her new bed while the other girls cleaned up, the four known as Amber, Ruby, Jewel and Jade left the apartment towards their own which was just across the street.

Roxy was tense the sun was going down and she felt her muscles tighten and tense, she sat still as a board, not noticing that someone was behind her. Saffire saw that her friend was tense, "Roxy is it time," Saffire softly spoke as she slowly walked closer to her troubled friend. Roxy nodded, her hair was down and the she wore were red pants, black socks, and Nike sneakers and a black shirt. The shirt had a picture of a snarling wolf that had the words leader of the pack, on the bottom left corner. "Saffire remember the plan if my instincts act up again I want you to shoot and kill me," Roxy begged as her eyes filled with hot painful tears. Roxy felt her blood was boiling thought her veins and her mind screaming to kill and not let anyone in her territory. Saffire was shocked to hear her friend begging to shoot her if she couldn't control herself, Saffire urgently shook her head no "why ask me I cant just kill my friend and leader," Roxy cried and hugged Roxy tightly. Roxy saw her friend Saffire shake her head no, than she felt Saffire hug her tightly, her eyes softened;" Saffire it's the only way, you know me better than anyone how hard it is for me to control my urges," Roxy spoke and rubbed Saffire's back in order to calm her down. Saffire was crying hysterically but when she felt Roxy rub her back she calmed down and let her silent tears fall down her cheeks. Roxy saw the tears and wiped them away; "I must be going," Roxy spoke as she stood up and put a blood red hoodie on, red fingerless gloves, grabbed a sword, a red bow and seven pointy metal arrows. Saffire watched as Roxy grabbed her things and walked towards the window, her eyes widened; "Roxy please be careful," Saffire begged. Roxy heard Saffire's pleading, she stopped dead in her tracks, turning she smiled lightly at Saffire; "Hey you know me, I'm careful and don't worry I wont over react much," Roxy replied as she opened the window that led to the fire escape ladder.

Roxy was unaware that eight figures were closely observing every thing that she did or said; her mind was on something else. "They dare enter my territory, well they have another thing coming I am going to have fun spilling blood," Roxy thought to herself as she jumped off the fire escape, leaped onto a windowsill from a building across the street and jumped from roof to roof. "Pauk where did that ooman go," Tis-na thought as he ran on the rooftops to try and catch up with the teenage ooman known as Roxy, his feet made stomping noises as he avoided glass and doors. Roxy was too busy planning the annihilation of a certain few males who thought that they could get away with rapping women; "warned them once, I fought them about it twice, since they didn't heed my warning they WILL PAY THE PRICE," Roxy thought to herself as she hid in the shadows of the alleyway. Tsu-ma was perplexed as to what Roxy was doing; "What does she have planned," Tsu-ma thought to himself as he watched Roxy crouch into the shadows of the Alleyway. Tis-na sat beside Tsu-ma and Bish-ne, all the rest of the clan, including Lex; watched as Roxy waited for something. "Tis-nue what is wrong with Roxy," Lex whispered as she turned to look at her future mate, the pain and heartache was clear in her eyes. "I do not know Lex, but I promise we will do whatever we can to save her from her mysterious problem," Tis-nue spoke as he reassuringly stroked Lex's hair. The sun was lower and Roxy heard the footsteps of many people; "Now it is time," Roxy thought as she pulled a dagger from her shoe, the anger evident in her eyes. "Come on sweet thing," a man's voice said, Roxy looked down to see a group of men surrounding a very frightened girl, she cried but it was muffled as the toughest one stepped up closer and covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut up or you wont live long to enjoy this," Roxy heard the man speak as he ripped the girl's shirt and bra, pulling it off the girl and roughly forced the poor girl to the wall. "How dare they bring dishonor to their own families," Roxy thought to herself as her hands clenched turning them white. The girl was screaming louder and made a stifled moan as the man licked her breasts, Roxy was loosing all control of her mental thinking. The eight yaujta watched as Roxy looked at the scene below her, Enru knew that there was something really suspicious about her actions, they were confusing, yet he sensed a familiarity at how she was acting from somewhere. The scene between the girl and the thugs finally got to Roxy; "stop right there, you have taken advantage of enough helpless females," Roxy shouted as she jumped from the ladder and landed in a piddle just behind the gang members. The leader heard an angry voice yelled and heard the splash of water, they turned to see a teenage girl, quite tall for her age, and she had a devious smile on her face. "You girl put this on and get out of here," Roxy said as she tosses the poor traumatized teen her red hood jacket to help the younger girl to have something to wear, which fit perfectly, smiling Roxy watched as the girl bowed her head in thanks and ran down the corner to get away from the scene.

Roxy waited till the girl was around the corner and she turned towards the thugs who attacked her; " I warned you, I told you I would warn you, than you did not listen to my warning so I fought you, but you still did not take my warning so now it is time that you pay the ultimate price," Roxy snarled to the gang leader sinisterly at the other violators, Roxy began to act strange, her eyes had a strange red glow to them, this really spooked the guys out. Roxy snarled at them' "What are you going to do, hit us with your little toys," the gang leader asked as he laughed at the girl's strange behavior, he watched as the girl launched herself in the air. The other members watched as the girl jumped into the air and started to charge straight at the gang leader. The yaujta watched as Roxy charged, Rusk-ie felt his metal necklace he wore all the time give off a hot and warm light red. Roxy had no care for the lives of these gangsters; "I warned them but they would not listen to me so now they will loose their leader," Roxy thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator or any characters I may use but fox does and no one better argue; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

I want to say a special thanks to…

Inferno-Neko-Kitten: well xeno sister what did you think about chapter 8 yay I know it was rocking but this chapter 9 is bloody so I hope you love it.

Tyka77: Say I am so glad you have enjoyed my fan fiction so far this chapter will be the bloodiest as of now I know I am taking my time but I just graduated last Monday and was having fun in the sun

Me-lady: I am glad that you like my fan fiction hope this chapter meets with your approval

Predatordragonfreak: hey glad you think so by the way I love your fanfic keep up the good work cause here is chapter 9

Mystic blade: well I wanted you guys to wait but since you want me to hurry up I will meet with your demands

And finally to my other reviewers and readers I present finally all my hard work chapter 9.

Chapter 9: Blood Rage and First Meetings

Roxy began to fight the gangsters, each of her movements was displayed by style, poise and agility; "No male should dishonor any female, even if they are related or even mates it is still wrong," Roxy shouted to the gang leader as he brought out a gun from his pocket. The gang leader was getting nervous, Roxy was showing no signs of intimidation and she brought out a strange kind of string from her back pocket, the light from the street light caused it to shine silver. "It is a good thing that they left some of that string for me," Roxy thought as she grabbed one of the gang members, lifted him high over her head and threw him to the opposite wall. The yaujtas watched as the ooman Roxy threw one of the tougher males to the wall, and tied his legs and arms together. "Hey what are you going to do," the leader cried as he winced in pain, he looked at the girl's face; she had a sinister smile on her face. "Get out of here now! Your boss is mine now, go before I change my mind," Roxy spoke as she tied a gag around the gang leader's mouth, she kept an eye on the other four members who quickly left and turned around the corner. "Wuff lun inita," the gang leader mumbled when he tried to speak with his captor, he struggled with all his might but it only caused him more pains the sharp metal cut threw his skin, creating serious gashes and severe bleeding. "Struggle all you want to but those bonds are unbreakable by any human standards, try as you might the only way to escape is to cut your hands and feet off," Roxy said as she laughed cold heartedly and walked slowly towards the tied up gang leader. The yaujta were in shock the material this female ooman was using to tie up this even bigger male ooman was the same material that they used to make the nets when capturing prey. "How did an ooman get our material," Enru thought as he angrily looked at the female ooman known as Roxy, Bish-ne went to grab his spear but a low growl from Firu-ke made him halt. "Father let us see what she does, if my hunch is correct and she is about to do what I think is going to happen than our search is over we finally found her," Firu-ke spoke his voice smooth but strong spoke as he watched the girl. Roxy picked the gang leader up; "I have been nice enough but in this case I think the chance to teach all disgraceful males a lesson to the highest point is in order, that way the streets will be safer for the females and everybody will learn just how serious I am," Roxy said sinisterly, her eyes shut slightly as she glanced into the gang leader's face. "What does…," the gang leader did not have a chance to finish his question, Roxy put him on her shoulders and jumped into the air.

The yaujta watched as Roxy jumped, the height was higher than any male ooman could do and high as a female yaujta could perform, this ooman female definitely was not normal, there was mystery about her. "Wow," was all Tis-na could say as he watched the girl run with the ooman male on her back, who probably weighed 250 pounds. All the others heard Tis-na's reply and looked towards him; "Now look whose going against his own words," Bish-ne taunted at Tis-na who turned to the other direction. The ooman female was being followed by the group of yaujtas and the speed she was accelerating was way faster than any ooman could perform; "She seems to almost not be completely ooman," Rusk-ie though as he headed for another roof. "This ooman male will curse the day he messed with me," Roxy thought as she dug her nails hard into fists, she bound towards the direction of the docks. "Ahh," the gang leader screamed as he felt the sharpening pinch of something sharp piercing the skin of his arm. "What are you going to do now girl," the gang leader asked, they had suddenly stopped and he looked straight to see that they were on the roof of one of the old abandoned warehouses. Roxy heard the gang leader ask "What are you going to do now girl," as his voice filled with terror and fear, causing Roxy to feel a momentary thought of sympathy. The gang leader noticed the flicker of sympathy in the angry, young girl's eyes, but that tiny flicker left and coldness returned. "Do you have any requests before your life is over," Roxy asked as she hissed in the gang leader's ear causing the guy to flinch. The gang leader heard Roxy hiss in his ear, he flinched; "It is over please do not kill me," he cried as tears formed in his eyes. The look of tears in his eyes and the pathetic attempt to save his life caused Roxy to freeze, her eyes widened and she began to feel sympathy again, she felt a sharp pain in her head and tried as hard as she could to stay in control. The yaujta watched as Roxy fell to her knees, they saw that she was fighting against herself, "Why should I, you had your chance but you did not take my warning," Roxy spoke softly to the gang leader and the yaujta heard her cry as she fell and collapsed. Tis-na was struggling with his emotions; "I want to help her but, this is her fight and I do not want to ruin her honor," Tis-na thought as the girl struggled to get up.

Roxy blacked out for a minute but with some meditation, she found the strength to pull herself up, although shaky she stood on her feet. "Come on, stupid instincts are driving me crazy," Roxy thought as she shook her head viciously, her ears were ringing. The yaujtas watched cautiously, Enru kept his eyes close on Roxy; "She keeps honor and dignity," Enru thought as he watched Roxy draw out a sword. "What are you doing with that," the gang leader cried as Roxy drew her sword out and walked towards him, slashing his gut instantly, the blade slowly began to soak with bright red blood. The yaujta watched as Roxy the sword deep into the gut of the gang leader, a loud "thump" sounded behind them. Tis-nue saw that Lex had fainted; "Lex oh no what's wrong, what do I do, help get water," Tis-nue cried as he ran around the rooftop like there was ants in his pants. The rest of the group just watched in disbelief; "Tis-nue calm down, Lex just fainted the shock of her old friend gutting someone made her overwork herself," Tsu-ma said as he looked over at Lex who was cradled in Tis-na's arms. Tis-nue quickly calmed down and walked slowly to Tis-na who held Lex in his arms, "Here take care of your mate she needs you," Tis-na said as he put Lex into Tis-nue's embrace and returned to watching Roxy. "Now I have one thing to say to you, the scientists shall pay for what they did to me," Roxy whispered in the gang leader's ear, she raised the sword up to the air. The yaujta saw Roxy whisper into the gang leader's ear, and watched as she slowly raised the sword high into the air. "Hraa," Roxy made a war cry as she brought the sword down onto the gang leader's neck, "Ahh," the gang leader's painful cry filled the air, his spirit left his body as the body collapsed onto the roof with a thud. "Oh my," Firu-ke said aloud as he watched Roxy slice the head off of the gang leader, Roxy was really acting strange. She grabbed the head and dashed off across many rooftops at top notch speed, as she left the yaujta to ponder what just happened. "Did she just," Tis-na thought but he ran to keep up with the fast ooman female, Tsu-ma slowly walked towards the body; "Tis-nue this sight will make your mate Lex really queasy, I will dispose of the body, don't tell Lex what Roxy has done do you hear me it will be better this way," Tsu-ma said as he brought out a weird container from his pack, spilling a liquid all over the body he lit it with a blue flame and the body disappeared leaving scorch marks.

Roxy knew now for sure that she was being followed; "Shit not now," Roxy thought and halted her running and looked behind her looking left to right. Tis-na was right behind Roxy; "What is she doing," he thought as he saw her halt and turn to look behind, than left to right. "Alright who is here I sense you presence," Roxy spoke as she put the bloody head to the ground and bent her knees to the ground. She dug out a dagger; "I am tired of being stalked," Roxy thought as she stood up and jumped and landed on a high ledge the large building. Tis-na watched as Roxy grabbed a dagger and looked straight into his direction, "Her eyes are glowing red," he thought as he watched the irritated girl. "Show yourself now, I have had enough of this cat and mouse game it ends right here right now," Roxy sneered as she looked at the west. Tis-na sighed and decided to speak in his kind's own language; "Yuirid kinnokitya siulka," Tis-na said softly but it came out in clicks and purrs. Roxy smiled slightly; "So you are a yaujta hunter," she replied and waited for this male's reaction as she smiled. "How can you understand me," Tis-na asked as he headed towards Roxy closer, uncloaking himself to the ooman female who just stared at him with no reaction at all.

Roxy watched as the creature became visible; "Oh it is just a predator male," Roxy said as she walked closer to Tis-na with her hand extended. Tis-na watched as the girl Roxy extended her hand out and walked closer; "What are you doing," Tis-na growled as he took a shriken out from it's case; "Is this a sign of friendship," Tis-na thought. Roxy watched as this creature, he looked confused, even with his weapon drawn out he still seemed unsure of what was going on; "My name is Roxy and this is only a way that we oomans uses as a type of greeting," Roxy said to the strange male. "A sign of greeting, well small one this is how my kind greets each other," Tis-na said and punched Roxy hard on the shoulder, but Roxy hardly moved an inch. "Neat anyway why are you following me," Roxy asked as she looked at the creature that stood taller by about nine feet, she smiled kindly. Tis-na felt his heart beat increase as he saw the smile appear on her face, his face turned hot; "Oh gods not this not now he though as he lowered his head to Roxy's hair.

The rest of the clan watched as Tis-na lowered his head to Roxy's hair, which was held up in a pony tail. The others were invisible but surrounded the two, Tis-nue held Lex gently in his arms; "What's the matter," Roxy asked as she watched the alien male hunter up ahead of them and growled, with flashes more hunters appeared. Roxy noticed one in particular that looked different than the others and saw he held a female ooman lightly in his arms. "Greetings little one, we have observed you," Enru spoke as he very carefully walked to Roxy so he wouldn't startle or frighten her. "Ok so you're the presence that I felt but why follow me have I done something to offend you," Roxy asked as her voice filled with panic and worry. "No do not fear Roxy but as a military person I am grossed out that you of all people would want to do something so vile, " a female voice replied and Roxy's eyes widened; "Lex what are….is that you," Roxy asked as she became speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator or any characters I may use but fox does and no one better argue; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

I want to say a special thanks to…

Predatordragonfreak: yes what a bizarre twist of faith both of us have the same number of chapters say email me I would like to know when your birthday is

InfernoNekokitten: Now xeno sister you must be patient I promise that in chapter eleven you will be fighting a making a big entrance and I mean BIG ENTERANCE a big old bloody mess so please I hope you can forgive me.

Tyka77: yes it will be long but writing for me is hard when you're not sure how to work out the next chapters

Me-ladie: yes I love getting the approval of my viewers but more will come and soon it will be strange but very bloody I promise

All my other reviewers who did not review I hope that this chapter is ok it might be a little boring but i'm saving the fun and embarrassing stuff for chapter eleven

Chapter 10: Reunion and Past

Roxy hardly moved as she looked to the human female who was in the arms of a yaujta, she was cradles and smiling lovingly at the yaujta. "Oh shit she has to be Lex," Roxy thought as her eyes widened with the recognition, when the female nodded her head and smiled. Roxy felt a nervous twitch in her stomach as Lex looked at the male yaujta as he purred and nuzzled Lex's cheek. "Roxy why, I thought you had more sense than this," Roxy heard Lex ask, Roxy just flinched at the tone of Lex's voice and closed her eyes. Lex was angry with Roxy, and seeing Roxy flinch didn't even faze her; "I remember the promise she told me two years ago, and after all this time she breaks it," Lex thought to herself as she clutched her hands into fists. The yaujta clan was in shock, two totally different girls with different views and attitude knew each other. "Pardon me yaujtas but can Lex and I have a moment alone," Roxy asked as she looked to the elder, who stood in the middle. "This might not work but if I can change the information a bit this will work," Roxy thought as she waited for their decision. The yaujtas and Lex began to speak with one another, and Roxy knew that they didn't trust her. "After what they have observed I can't blame them," Roxy thought as she sighed and watched the deep, heated conversation.

The yaujta's argued with Lex, this female was strange, and they didn't understand her actions. "What should we do Elder Enru,"Bish-ne asked as he looked to the ooman female and turned swiftly to look at Lex. Firu-ke was thinking deeply; "The way this female acts and thinks, it's strange but it seems so familiar," Firu-ke pondered as he looked to his father. "We can't just trust her, let's kill her now she had no honor," Tis-nue said as he flexed his wrist muscles and released the two deadly blades, growling angrily. Tis-na intervened; "No she might keep her word and besides she seems pretty harmless to females," Tis-na spoke out as he yelled at Tis-nue. Rusk-ie and Tsu-ma merely shook their heads;"I agree with Tis-nue this girl is a danger," Rusk-ie spoke and pointed to Roxy; "I agree she must be terminated," Tsu-ma said and extended his spear. Lex's eyes widened in fear for Roxy's life; "Please no Roxy must have a reason for this behavior, please let me talk with her," Lex cried as tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at Tis-nue. Tis-nue sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the look Lex was giving him; "Elder Enru this is your call what shall we do," Tis-nue asked the elder Enru as he looked at Roxy. Roxy heard what they were saying; "Oh well rather to see my friend again and die than to die and not be missed," Roxy thought to herself and let tears slide. Enru was in a tight spot, he was about to order her killed but Roxy's tears made him change his mind; "Let's hear what Roxy has to say," Enru commanded and motioned Roxy to join them.

Roxy saw that the elder yaujta was telling her to come over, keeping her fear hidden; she held her breath and walked forward. "I give her credit, she hides her fear with pride but I can still smell it," Enru thought at Roxy stood before him. "Roxy we have decided to hear you out, but we want to hear about your past," Enru said and heard Roxy take a relieved breath. "Thank you God," Roxy thought as she took a breath, gave a smile, and bowed; "Thank you yaujta elder I have a long story but it will prove why I am like this," Roxy said. Lex was so happy she ran to Roxy; "Roxy I missed you," Lex cried and bumped into Roxy hugging her; "ouff," the force of the hug knocked both girls to the ground and they began to laugh uncontrollably. The yaujta watched the two girls laugh and merrily shook their heads; "Ooman females," Tis-na whispered and sat near Roxy. The other yaujta sat down in a circle, Tis-nue pulled Lex into his lap and purred as he stroked her head. Sighing Roxy bowed her head; "almost nineteen years ago I was born in the cold dark tundra of Antarctica, my mother's people worshiped you yaujta who they believed to be gods," Roxy said as she told the beginning at her very long past. The yaujta's eyes went wide; "It can't be I thought all the oomans died by the blast or by the kaindre meats," Enru asked as he glanced at Roxy. Roxy turned to Enru and tilted her head; "You don't know do you," Roxy asked as she questioned the elder of this yaujta clan. The elder shook his head left to right indicating a no; "From what I was told all the oomans perished," Enru replied as he grew more and more confused. Roxy sighed; "Some of the families escaped the wrath of the great serpents, with the help of you gods, they're kinds split off into three main different cultures, the Aztec, the Egyptians, and the Incas, not why the three cultures combined in that ruined pyramid," Roxy explained as she played with her weird wrist bands that hid something. The yaujta noticed the wrist band, Firu-ke lightly grabbed Roxy's wrist and tore the bands off, their eyes widened at the tattoos on her wrists. "Roxy has all three cultures, symbolizes into her tattoos that reside on her wrists," Lex said as she looked at Roxy who had her eyes cast downward.

"Tis-nue what does that symbol mean," Lex asked when she saw that Roxy was ashamed and embarrassed about something. Tis-nue knew what it meant but he could hardly believe his eyes; "It means that Roxy is of the ancient tribe, a shamanist to be precise;" Tis-na said as he looked at the black ink on Roxy's wrists. Roxy looked up and showed the symbolized tattoos that donned both her wrists; "Lex this is the sign of a shamanists mark but it also represents that I'm next as leader of my tribe, the swirled symbols creating the border are Aztec, the smaller symbols are Cambodian and Egyptian, but the rest is Incan," Roxy explained as she pointed to each part of her tattoos. Firu-ke finally got a good look at the tattoos;"But that is the same type of tattoos that Malinche had, girl what clan are you from," Firu-ke shouted as the emotions he buried began to surface. "Malinche, well to tell you she is uh was from my tribe's cousin tribe, we are not related but her da…," Roxy stopped halfway, something was deeply troubling her. "How is it that more clans besides our mother's survived," Rusk-ie asked as he looked at the necklace he wore around his neck. "Simple some of our ancestors were brought onto the ship of the gods, by the gods themselves, and a big feast was held in honor of the hunt, this honor also meant that our people were chosen would become the pets to the gods for amusement," Roxy said as she looked shamefully to the ground. Enru noticed that Roxy was having a difficult time with telling her past, so he patted her head; "If you can't finish it is alright we can trust you now," Enru said as Roxy lifted her head. Roxy smiled; "No it is alright anyway, some of you oomans as your kind calls us escaped through the tunnels, mainly the elders or teenagers," Roxy thought as she laughed.

Roxy than went on, explaining how future rulers are born in the artic temple deep in the lowest chambers and how they would be guardians to the gods and their weapons. As Roxy talked, Tis-na began to feel strange; "Why do I feel this way," but with that passing thought he turned his attention to her story. "I was born in the artic temple with my destiny pointed to be a huntress for my tribe, one who would guide the guards," Roxy spoke with a cross look on her face like she didn't believe it. The yaujta stared in disbelief; "a huntress, in your terms what does that mean basically," Bish-ne asked as he looked at Roxy in disbelief. Sighing Roxy knew that there was no way to avoid answering it. "Only the men of our culture can hunt but few females are allowed, when I was born the stars showed that I would be a hunter of honor just like my cousin Saffire," Roxy said as she smiled with pride. The others began to laugh; "You a hunter, ah yeah right you chopped off the head of a male," Tsu-ma said as he chuckled. "Laugh as you might but in my culture rapping a female means beheaded even if you are married to that female married," Roxy said as she angrily sneered at the yaujta clan who were laughing at her. The yaujta saw that they were laughing at Roxy was making her very upset and although she made it sound like she was angry, her emotion was sadness. "Roxy I'm sorry that was wrong of them come on lets have a sleepover," Lex said as she glanced Tis-nue; "Yes we all shall sleepover," Tis-na said which only got his head smacked. Roxy shook her head; "you guys do what you won't me and Lex will have girl's night out as well as my cousin Saffire," Roxy smirked as she said those words. What everybody did not notice was in the shadows of the alleyways a creature was watching them, colors of black tints of midnight blue and blood red reflected by the small street lights, as it moved a spear like tail moved into the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator or any characters I may use but fox does and no one better argue; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

I want to say a special thanks to…

Predatordragonfreak: ok so I am working hard on this story and updating is slower but I am starting college soon so hope this chapter will make up for it

InfernoNekokitten: Now xeno sister forgive me, but after a long and rather boring last chapter I am giving you a special entrance so hope you like this chapter I dedicate it to you and hope you accept my apology

Tyka77: yes it will be long but writing this bloody chapter took a lot of my creative imagination so hope you enjoy

Me-ladie: yes I love getting my story and leaving you all in suspense makes the waiting even longer

All my other reviewers who did not review I hope that this chapter is ok it might be a little boring but i'm saving the fun and embarrassing stuff for chapter twelve

Also this chapter is dedicated to Xeno sister: hope you like the violence and Pred this is a welcome back present

Chapter 11: Blood bath with a xenomorph and one truth found

The creature hissed in anger as it brought its long, talon hands to its point of view, hissing in rage it punched a wall. "How dare she do it to me, I do not want to take part in her lies, and that argument earlier has my blood boiling," the creature thought to itself as it turned its head in different directions to look around. The creature noticed a pile of crates in the alleyway and smirked; "ah the perfect hiding place to hunt for prey and feast on their flesh," the creature thought as it scrambled to the box crates. The creature sat by the wall and positioned the crates, so that it could attack its prey with ease and feast more quickly on its flesh. The creature silently waited as the feast of blood could begin and get the vengeance on its friend.

"How dare she get me involved with that story, err this will most likely get us killed," the creature thought as it kept its eye on Roxy. As the creature kept its eyes on Roxy, it noticed that she kept looking down where she sat, and was looking strangely at her. "Don't you dare give me that look Roxy after lying to those yaujtas about your story, and I will see you pay for it," the creature thought, it watched as Roxy's eyes widened and the creature just hissed in amusement. Roxy felt as though she was being watched;"Oh shit Sapphyra must have heard our conversation," Roxy thought and found Sapphyra sitting behind a bunch of crates, looking up angrily at her. Sapphyra looked angry and she closed her eyes;"You know cousin I don't like you lying," the creature thought as the thoughts entered Roxy's mind.

Roxy heard Sapphyra's voice through her mind; "Yes cousin you may be mad at me and you have a right to be but they must not find out the truth, not yet anyway so please go along with it for now," Roxy thought as she sent the message to the creature and turned her head back to the yaujta. The yaujtas noticed that every now and than Roxy would turn her attention away from them and look down to the alleyway; "Roxy please why do you keep looking down the dark alleyway," the voice of Enru asked as Roxy woke from her mental connection with creature and turned her head to look at the yaujtas. Roxy looked at Enru; "Oh shit what I say I don't want them to notice my cousin or she will be killed for sure and it's my entire fault," Roxy thought nervously as she thought hard to herself about what to tell them. "You see I am making sure that no more shadow wolves are around, they want me dead because I castrated one of their members for raping my third in command Kelly or Jewel as you have heard me call her," Roxy said as she turned serious for a minute and smirked to herself, this confused the yaujtas.

Tis-na was in shock here was an excellent example of a worthy prey, but she also kept to moral values; "What do you mean by castaretion Roxy I do not understand your term," Tis-na asked as he looked into Roxy's deep green eyes. Sighing Roxy looked into Tis-na's eyes; "The term castration means that I cut off the shadow wolf members ability to have offspring a fair punishment if I do say so myself," Roxy hissed as her eyes flared with flames of anger. Tis-na saw in amusement as Roxy's eyes flared with flames of anger; "So basically you make sure they can't have children to pass down their evil deeds," Bish-ne asked as he looked at the two who were staring into each others eyes. The words of Bish-ne caused Roxy to shake her head and look at Bish-ne as she shook her head; "Yes we don't want any more trouble makers there are enough as it is," Roxy spoke as she calmly stretched her legs and yawned. Firu-ke watched as the ooman female Roxy yawned and gently rubbed her eyes which were slightly drowsy.

"Are you tired young one," Enru asked as he looked at Roxy who looked like she was ready to collapse at any minute from exhaustion. Roxy tirelessly shook her head no; "Fine yaujta elder Enru I am just a little tired but I should be fine so please continue with your questions," Roxy spoke as she lowered her eyes down to the alleyway. Roxy was in shock an ooman was near the range of her strange, monstrous friend; "Sapphyra do not even think about it if the yaujta see you they will kill you I cant stand to see a friend die," Roxy telepathically thought as her eyes widened. Sapphyra had gotten the sniff of a male ooman scent close to her range of attack; "Perfect the feast I hunger for is about to begin and I can finally get the food I so long to taste," the creature thought as it prepared to attack; "Sapphyra do not even think about it if the yaujta see you they will kill you and I can't stand to see a friend die," the crying voice of Roxy entered into Sapphyra's mind as she looked up with her silver eyes to see Roxy who had tears running down her cheeks.

Sapphyra ignored Roxy, she felt her blood calling to her, telling her to cut this human to size and feast on its warm blood. "Sorry Roxy but I must answer the call of my kind now," Sapphyra said to Roxy through thought as she positioned to attack as he tail swung across the brick wall. "Stupid bus leaving me here to walk all the way home well luckily I have a gun for protection," the unknown man spoke aloud as he touched his jacket pocket, what he did not know was a large creature was about to end his life. Hissing loudly Sapphyra aimed and shot through the massive amount of crates, as she leaped onto the helpless man who screamed with excruciating agony. The scream of a man filled the air and the yaujta saw a hard meat settle its entire weight on the body of a fat ugly male soft meat. Roxy was panicking on the inside but she knew there was nothing she could do but wait for the moment to stop Sapphra from being killed.

Sapphyra was having too much fun; "Yes this warm, blood is just what I needed," she thought as her claws dug into the arms of this fat ugly human. Hissing into the man's face, Sapphyra watched as the pained looked turned into one full of horror and terror, the smell was making the whole situation more enjoyable and she roared in triumph. Tis-nue was in shock he knew that the hard meats were mindless creatures but the way this one was acting was not right; "This is not right it is as almost this hard meat is not…," Tis-nue was unable to finish his thoughts because the agonizing cry filled the air, cutting him completely from his thoughts.

Tis-na watched as the hard meat tore its claws across the arms of the male ooman, and smirked as a heavy amount of blood dripped from the large gashes that it had created. Enru knew that there was something different and disturbing about this hard meat; "It acts like it has a mind of its own and that smirk it seems to be enjoying this killing ," Enru spoke as he looked at Lex who was holding on tightly to Tis-nue's arm as she shook in fear. Lex felt her whole body shake; "It should not be acting like the way it is acting there is no way to tell if we can kill it or not it seems to be more intelligent than the ones back at the temple," Lex said as her voice was shaky as she looked at the scene in front of her. The creature that Roxy was communicating with earlier was indeed a xenomorph and it was slowly killing a human who was very fat and pudgy; "Aww shit Sapphyra now they will kill you when your finished how am I to explain this one," Roxy thought as she watched Sapphyra open her mouth and let the acidic spit flow onto the gashes of the human. The man was almost dead when the acid hit his wounds; "aaaaahugh kill me now," the man cried as the skin began to burn away revealing the charred bones of the man's left arm. "I love the sound of pain at night it is sweet as a siren's song," Sapphyra thought as she allowed the scream and scent of blood to fill all of her senses.

"Aww shit Sapphyra they will kill you when you are finished and how am I going to explain this one," the voice of Roxy spoke as it entered Sapphyra's mind causing Sapphyra to grin. "Cousin why not try the truth do it or I will tell them all about what and who you really are," Sapphyra replied as she saw Roxy's eyes widen and then frown at her angrily. "Fine I will tell them the truth but when its time I will tell them myself the truth about me," Roxy replied as she stuck her tongue out at Sapphyra and gave her the signal to get the blood bath over with. Sapphyra nodded and let her second out come crashing through the forehead of her prey, blooding spilling everywhere as the brains spilt from a large whole on the other side of the skull. Lex screamed and almost fainted but remained still as the second mouth licked all the blood away.

The hard meat was finished leaving only the torn clothes and skull of the recently killed fat man she ate, her body was covered in blood and she turned to look at Roxy. The yaujta brought out their spears and readied to attack and kill this hard meat, Tis-na stood in front of Roxy willingly wanting to keep her safe. Roxy stood in front of Tis-na; "She might be only part human but you will not kill Saffire she is my cousin and I will defend her even if it means that I die trying," Roxy yelled as she ran in front of the creature who intern rubbed it's head over Roxy's shoulder and purred. The yaujta were amazed her stood an ooman who was related to a hard meat, showing no sign of fear, and willing to defend her relative at any cost. Enru was proud of Roxy's truth; "So let me guess this is the queen's hybrid she had 15 years ago, that I have heard much about," Enru asked as he looked into the hard meats eyes, as it slowly nodded its blood covered head. "I will explain another time but how about we go back to my home and rest for the night I am really tired ok," Roxy said as she started to jump to her room. The yaujta were given Roxy's many guest rooms, one had a really large bed that Lex and Tis-nue choose as they snuggled together and fell to sleep. Roxy was asleep on the floor with the elder Enru on her best bed staring straight at her; "So you were here the whole time," he thought as he drifted to sleep. Tis-na was sleeping on the other side of the room but seeing Roxy shake and crying in her sleep, he crawled over to her and laid next to her as he purred. Both were fast asleep and Tis-na was hugging Roxy close to his chest for comfort, as they fell into a deep sleep, not knowing that tommorow Roxy would show them who and what she really was.


	12. Chapter 12

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator or any characters I may use but fox does and no one better argue; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

I want to say a special thanks to…

Predatordragonfreak: ok so I am working hard on this story and updating is slower but I am starting college soon so hope this chapter will make up for it

InfernoNekokitten: Now xeno sister this chapter has some romance but some humor as well so just a word or warning ok

Tyka77: yes it will be long but writing this chapter took a lot of my creative imagination so hope you enjoy

Me-ladie: yes I love getting my story and leaving you all in suspense makes the waiting even longer

All my other reviewers who did not review I hope that this chapter so u know this one is humorous

Also this chapter is dedicated to Xeno sister, and my new found friend Pred hope you enjoy this. Pred you have cured me of my writers block so thanks again

Chapter 12: Cooking scenario destruction in the kitchen

Roxy was so tired that she almost missed the sound of her alarm clock that she put near her pillow the night before, turning it off she slowly yawned as she tried to get up. "Hey what is going on here, why can I not get up," Roxy thought as she felt a weight on her right hip. Opening her eyes Roxy looked down to see the arm of the yaujta Tis-na wrapped tightly around her waist, his soft breathing was heard but with his mask on she couldn't feel it. "Ahh what are you doing, jeez you stupid bastard this is an invasion of my personal space, you damn perverted sikko," Roxy screamed as the situation hit her full blast and she pushed Tis-na rather harshly away from her. "Hey what is your problem, I was only trying to keep you calm," Tis-na thought but kept it to him as he roared at Roxy in rage as his mandibles flared.

"Enru will wake up soon Tis-na I suggest we argue another time and get something to eat," Roxy whispered as she pointed to the sleeping elder leader. Tis-na was the first to get up since he was on top of Roxy's stomach. Roxy tried to move her head but felt a large amount of pain, she knew for a couple of days she would have a stiff neck; "Aw shit how am I supposed to fight the shadow wolves like this," Roxy said under her breath. Tis-na heard Roxy whisper under her breath about a stiff neck, so calmly taking her out of the room he took slowly massaged her neck with one of his massive hands and just as Roxy got used to the feeling Tis-na snapped her neck causing a loud snap sound," Arh," Roxy cried out in pain as the knot that was at her neck disappeared. Tis-na slowly rubbed Roxy's neck to stop the pain as he purred into Roxy's left ear to calm the crying girl down.

"Shit that only happens when I am about to transform oh great this isn't good," Roxy thought as her eyes widened in recognition about what was wrong with her. As Roxy felt better she walked down the hall to the kitchen so she could make all her guests some breakfast. Tis-na stayed right behind Roxy; "Roxy is hiding something and her attitude isn't ooman what is it that she doesn't want us to know," Tis-na thought to himself as Roxy walked to a weird looking ooman device. Roxy felt Tis-na stare at her so she turned and smiles as she brought out eggs bacon and butter so she could cook the whole group a big breakfast. Tis-na just cocked his head to the side and looked at Roxy curiously as she brought out weird looking metal things from a cupboard under a water spout. Roxy let the pan warm up and cracked 5 eggs open and began to fry them; "This better be enough for all of us or there is going to be a big problem," Roxy said as she looked at Tis-na who sat down at the table, and watched her every move closely. "Why are you going to do something about it," Tis-nue asked as he and Lex entered the room. "Oh great now I am going to have to deal with Lex too great just great," Roxy thought as she began turning the eggs over. As the morning dragged on Roxy was still making the eggs, bacon and toast for the yaujta guests that were in her apartment; "Morning Roxy making us breakfast I see," Lex teased for the third time that morning as she laughed out loud. Roxy was getting pretty upset, slamming the pan on the stove which cause a big flame to rise up in the air they all heard Roxy scream as she turned around.

"Hey Roxy what the hell is your problem," Lex shouted as Roxy began digging through one on the cupboards, as she gave a wicked smile to Lex. Roxy threw something made of cloth at Lex, catching it she realized it was an apron; "You just had to piss me off well now your going to help me cook I cant do it all myself it's too much got it," Roxy shouted as she glared angrily at Lex. Lex looked at the fuming girl before her than down at the cloth, it was a black apron with a skull that had a snake through the eyes whole and on top, with a rose in the black, with blood red letters saying "please kiss the cook My kiss will kill you"; "Ok sure but where is your apron," Lex asked as she smiled at Roxy who had another apron in her hands that was blood red with a white snake baring blood covered fangs and black colored words with the words "Kiss the cook and beware". Tis-na had no clue what those words meant but as Tis-nue pointed to both aprons and laughed he clicked his confusion and shifted his head to one side. "They both start with the line kiss the cook," Tis-na heard Tis-nue whisper into his ear and began to laugh as well.

Both Lex and Tis-na began to blush as the male yaujtas laughed louder and harder; "I can't believe that Tis-nue can read ooman," Lex thought as her cheeks grew really dark red. Roxy on the other hand felt dizzy;"Aw shit I can't faint this will ruin my reputation," Roxy thought as her vision became distorted. Tis-na noticed that Roxy was beginning to collapse to the floor, thinking quickly he raced to catch her;" That was a close one," Tis-na thought A burning smell filled the room, turning his head Tis-na was in shock to see that his dreadlocks were on fire; "ah shit," Tis-na screamed as a girl and ran around the room like an idiot trying to put the flames out. "Looks like the rescue mission became a disaster mission," the voice of Tsu-ma rang as he laughed loudly at Tis-na's ridiculous display. Rusk-ie who was just sitting on the couch merely shook his head; "All you need is water," Rusk-ie shouted as he pulled flowers from a vase and placed them on the table, he walked to Tis-na and threw the water on top of his head. "Ah ha look he is like a little drown rat," the voice of Bish-ne laughed as he fell to the floor laughing as he kicked his feet into the air as he accidentally pulled his loincloth down not really realizing it.

"Uhgh what happened," Roxy asked as she slowly opened her eyes, the light entering her sight hurt so she closed them slightly to adjust to the brightness. A slight purring sound caught her ears and she smiled as Tis-na entered her line of vision to place a wet rag on her forehead. Tis-na found that both girls were burning up, in a state of panic he woke Enru up and Tis-nue ran to Enru so they could help them take care of Roxy and Lex. Saffire or Sapphyra was laughing hysterically; "I won't let Roxy get away with this so easily and as I say vengeance is sweet," Sapphyra thought as her giggles turned into great howls of well to their ears great hisses of laughter.

Roxy woke to hear her cousin laughing; "You know Sapphyra you have some trouble yourself ," Roxy said as she laughed along with Sapphyra. Tis-na looked down at his laugh to hear a sweet melody coming from Roxy's mouth; "She's kind of cute when she laughs," Tis-na thought as he shifted Roxy into his arms. Roxy felt her body being moved into strong arms and the soft purring in her ear caused her to slowly open her eyes. Looking straight at her with what Roxy could only guess was a smile was Tis-na, she noticed how his dreadlocks were a little smaller than they used to be; "Tis-na what happened to your Dreads," Roxy asked as Tis-na's cheeks lit to a bright green. Tis-na felt awkward; "Shit what am I going to tell Roxy," Tis-na thought to himself. "Well to be honest when u fainted my hair accidentally lit on fire when I caught you in my arms, so yeah that's y I'm like this," Tis-na said as he looked away from Roxy in shame. "Aw that was sweet I'm sorry your dreads were torched cause of me," Roxy replied as she smiled at Tis-na who started to blush a light green.

What the group of new found friends did not know that a group of men in white lab coats were watching their every move. A rather large and husky looking man stood in the middle of the scientists, he wore a black FBI suit and was ruff looking. A very sinister smile appeared on his lips; "So experiments W5639, B1276, L7854, X4578, and P1865 we will finally get you all and the deadly 5 will be ours once more," he began to laugh as he walked into a large hotel.

On the other side of Los Angeles another predator ship had touched down onto the river's water, as the ship opened two figures exited the ship. "The hunt shall begin than it will be up to you and me to find the clan that is around here," the taller figure commanded as the smaller one just nodded.

Hmm what do I have planed well you will have to wait and see hope you enjoyed this one


	13. Chapter 13

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator or any characters I may use but fox does and no one better argue; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

I want to say a special thanks to…

Predatordragonfreak: im glad you like chapter 12 this new chapter is the story of Sapphyra and Roxy and how these two are related oh and email me we should talk 1 day I thought I saw a predator last week lol

InfernoNekokitten: hope this story is to your liking xeno sis oh by the way this story is bloody yet kinda sad k

Tyka77: glad you like it hope u like this chapter

Me-ladie: thank you again for reviewing I greatly appreciate it

All my other reviewers who did not review I hope that this chapter so u know this one is humorous

Also this chapter is dedicated to Xeno sister, this should be better than the last 1 and Pred who hasn't given up on me

Chapter 13: Sapphyra's story

As the group laughed, Sapphyra thought of something, "Since she won't tell them anything perhaps I should give them a little insight to what Roxy really is," Sapphyra thought as she chuckled to herself. Enru noticed that Sapphyra seemed to be thinking about something, "So Sapphyra I have been meaning to ask you a question, I know you're a kiande amedha but how are you and Roxy related," Enru asked as he looked from Sapphyra to Roxy. Roxy heard Enru ask her cousin how they were related and froze, "C'jit! Now she's going to tell them what I really am," Roxy thought as she began to panic in fear. Sapphyra saw the look and position that she had put Roxy in, "Don't worry Roxy I won't tell them anything about you being different," Sapphyra thought as she transmitted them to Roxy. Roxy was greatly relieved so she relaxed on the couch next to Tis-na and waited for Sapphyra to begin her story. "As you know I can change from a human form to a hard meat form fairly quickly am I right," Sapphra asked as she looked to Lex and the yaujtas. Lex and the group of hunters shook their heads yes, "You see it all began….," Sapphyra's voice trailed off as images of the past filled the hunters and the other occupants in the room minds.

The image of an ooman male walking through the forest caught their attention; he wore the same markings that donned on the writs and ankles of Sapphyra and Roxy. His clothing consisted of both animal fur and some weird type of material; his black hair and brown eyes looked eagerly to each side. The snap of a twig to his left made him bring a blade from the side of his waist, "I know that you are there, come out and show yourself serpent," he cried as he raised a long sword in the air and poised to fight. With sudden movement he ran towards the beast, as the bushes moved; a small monkey entered the clearing. Laughing to himself; "And here I thought you were a serpent," the man spoke as he laughed out loudly, not noticing that a spear like tail was above him. The hiss drew the man's attention away from the baby monkey and above to where the hiss came from; "Shit I can't let it capture me," the man thought as he tried swinging his sword above in an attempt to slash at the serpent.

The serpent hissed louder as the foul little meat swing a large blade at it; "How dare a fresh meat source swing that vile thing at me," the creature thought as it snarled at the male. "**_Salino bring me that human I wish to see it before me, than I will decide it's fate," _**a voice said as the queen commanded her drone followed her orders. The drone followed what his queen said and slashed his tail around the male ooman's waist; "What ever does the queen want with this vile male," the drone thought as it jumped from tree to tree towards the nest where the queen resided in. "To think that my life will end like this," the human male thought as the serpent dragged him along slime covered rocks. "Where are you taking me you fucking serpent," the male asked as he tried with all his might to escape the talons of the serpent. Even with all his might the human male made no effect and the serpent tightened its grip on the ooman male. As they traveled to a cave, the horrific sight on many human and animal bones lined the walls ceiling and floor of the cave.

"Where am I," the male ooman thought as he was brought into a large room where hundreds of eggs were lined up neatly together as he was roughly dropped to the floor. He heard a deep gruff hiss, and he looked into the darkened chamber to see a large queen serpent directly in front of him. Her skull was bigger than any other pictures of the queen serpents that he had ever seen. "Welcome to my chamber, I see you are brave and strong," the female said as she hissed loudly. The ooman male was terrified, "Am I going to be eaten by the queen or will she cocoon me, and force me to be a host for her fucking baby," the ooman male thought angrily as he looked at the queen who seemed to be enjoying herself at torturing him. "So what is it to you bitch," the ooman male yelled as the queen looked on in amusement at his sudden outburst. "You seem to forget the promise you made me when we were younger," the queen said as she lowered her head to hiss and purred softly.

The male ooman's eyes widened as he recognized his serpent friend, very timidly; "Olintia is that really you my how you have grown since I last saw you," the ooman male said as the queen shook her head and wagged her tail happily like a dog would. The ooman male smiles at the queens antics, and roughly scratched her head as he started to laugh. "How long has it been seventeen years Olintia," the soft flesh male asked as he looked over his childhood friend who had changed drastically since he had last seen her. "Well I am not the only one who went through changes I mean wow look at you," Olintia replied as a blush went over Sophori's cheeks. "Shit she always finds a way of making me blush," Sophori thought to himself as Olintia stared straight at him.

"Please take a seat Sophori, I have something that needs urgent attending to," Olintia said as she motioned for Sophori to take a seat. Sophori took a seat as he watched the retreating tail of Olintia swish back and forth as she moved deeper into the catacombs. "Through the gates of time what becomes of those who are innocent who grow and mature as wisdom enhances their knowledge," Sophori thought as he remembered the times when he and Olintia would play together. Sophori took notice of how drastically Olintia had changed from a small little drone to a twelve foot tall queen, only she had no egg sack. Olintia knew what Sophori was thinking, that over the years that she changed and developed into a queen, she even got the ability to read other creatures minds. "So he likes the way that I have developed, well maybe I'll tease him for it," Olintia thought sinisterly as she formulated a plan to get Sophori really embarrassed. As Olintia entered the cave; a slight cry from a small child that was just waking up, entered her range of hearing and grew louder and louder as she got closer to a cavern.

"Shh it's ok sweetie, Auntie's here she'll make everything all better," Olintia said as she put her head closer to a pile of animal fur, as she softly purred. "Auntie I miss my big brothers and father," a small voice replied as a small child's hand gently stroked Olintia's skull. Olintia stared into a pair of a uniquely blue colored pair of eyes; "Now Roxy I knew your mother, she and I were friends, as I have taken care of you since your family but now there is someone now I think you should meet," Olintia said as she nudged the child to get up. As fur pelts began to fall to the floor, a small human girl no bigger than the size of a three year old stood as her legs slightly wobbly from getting up. The small girl slightly yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes; "Aww how precious," Olintia thought to herself as her tail wrapped itself around the young Roxy's waist and lifted her up into the air. "Wee," Roxy squealed as her aunt played with her like so many times before, not having the slightest idea she'd be leaving to learn her true place.

As Olintia rocked Roxy back and forth, she purred softly as she left the catacomb. Roxy was confused; "why does auntie want me to meet a friend of hers," Roxy thought as she looked at her mother's best friend. Olintia felt that Roxy was staring at her, so she looked into Roxy's eyes; "What's wrong Roxy are you okay," Olintia asked as she looked at Roxy. Roxy shook her head; "my head hurts, I feel sick," Roxy said as she held her head and cried. Olintia put her head to Roxy's face and purred softly; "its ok Roxy my friend is nice and what you'll find out is exciting," Olintia said as she lifted Roxy from her tail and held Roxy tightly in her arms.

Soriphos sat quietly as he eagerly waited for Olintia to return but wondered who she was bringing; "Could it be….," he thought but quickly dismissed that passing thought. As that thought passed, Olintia appeared in front of him, wrapped in her arms was a small human child who was laughing lightly. "Soriphos please come here there is someone I want you to meet," Olintia said as she gently set the little girl down on the floor for him to observe. Soriphos was in shock; "She looks like my sister," Soriphos stuttered as he tried to get over his disbelief. "Auntie who's the strange soft flesh," Roxy asked as she looked into the eyes of the strong adult male human.

"Soriphos I'd like you to meet Roxanna, your sister's youngest offspring," Olintia spoke as she calmly as she pointed to the frightened child. Hearing her full name Roxy hissed; "I hate my full name," Roxy thought to herself as she felt nervous. Soriphos didn't know if he should be angry or upset; "hurting the child is not an option it's not her fault," Soriphos thought as he calmly approached the shaking child. "Hi there Roxy I'm Soriphos your mom's brother," Soriphos said as he kneeled to the child's eye level and smiled warmly. Roxy didn't know what to do, Olintia saw this instantly and nudged Roxy towards Soriphos as she purred encouragement. "Uncle," Roxy questioned and as Soriphos nodded large tears poured down tiny Roxy's face as she ran into his embrace.

"Olintia I'll be back ok I have to talk with the tribe about this," Soriphos said as he stroked Roxy's hair. For Roxy it was too much excitement a she fell asleep into her uncle's embrace well over an hour ago. Olintia knew giving up Roxy was going to be hard but she knew it had to be done; "For the tribe's sake they need a ruler," Olintia spoke softly as Soriphos put Roxy into her lap. Soriphos stood up and stretched his sore legs; "Well I should be back by sundown, enjoy your time left with her," Soriphos softly said as he walked towards the village his tribe lived in.

"Look its lord Soriphos," a village child shouted as she smiled happily and bowed with respect to him. Soriphos seeing this little girl smiled and knelt down to give the child a hug. "Hello Jewel do you know where grandpa is," Soriphos asked. The girl laughed; "Grandpa's praying in his hut uncle," the young jewel said as her teal eyes shimmering with happiness. Soriphos patted her head and watched as the girl merrily skipped down the hard dirt road, this gave Soriphos joy to know Roxy would have some playmates. "Ah son please come in," the voice of a raspy old man spoke as Soriphos looked up to see a man dressed like a priest, in white fabric around his knees, grey wise eyes, white wisps of hair flowing to his ears, brown skin slightly spotted from old age. Soriphos knelt on one knee to show respect to the high priest his leather robes wiping the sides as he walked to his son.

"Soriphos my son please rise," the old man spoke as he motioned for Soriphos to step inside the hut. Soriphos walked into the hut and sighed heavily "How will I tell father," Soriphos thought as he sat on the pelt of an animal. "Now Soriphos tell me what is it that weighs such a heavy burden on your soul," Soriphos's father asked as he smiled at him. "Father Olintia has found that Lyrintia has had an offspring," Soriphos said as he waited for his father's reaction. Soriphos said that tears weld in his father's eyes; " A boy or girl," he heard his father ask. "You have a three year old grand daughter," Soriphos replied as he stood up and walked towards his father. "Does the future heir have a name," Soriphos's father asked as a smile appeared on his lips. "Roxanna but she hates that name so call her Roxy," Soriphos replied as he looked at his father. "I shall announce to our people the joyful news please fetch Roxy for me," Soriphos's father commanded as he left the room to make the preparations.

"Roxy I have some sad news sweetie," Olintia said as one of the drones and Roxy played with one another. The game suddenly stopped as the drones tail wrapped around the tiny child's face; "Yes Auntie," the girl asked as her innocent ice blue eyes sparkled. Olintia sighed; "Your uncle is taking you to live with him, its for the best," she replied as Roxy looked confused; "Wat you mewn auntie I wana stay with you," Roxy said as she cried, the news completely upsetting her. "Shoo its ok you'll visit me and guess what…. You have cousins your own age," Olintia said as she purred to calm Roxy down. Hearing kids her own age, Roxy looked up and smiled; "I visit when I want," Roxy asked and looked up and smiled. A few moments of hugging her adopted aunt's head, Soriphos walked to Roxy handing her strange black things. Roxy shifted her head to the side as she confusing looked at Soriphos. "These are clothes your cousin wears and she wants me to give them to you," Soriphos replied. Roxy dashed behind a rock and changed her tan dress into a pair of simple black furry pants from a strange animal, a tank top and a skirt, with tan boots going up to her knees. Roxy smiled and went to her aunt to give her aunt a final goodbye; "See ya auntie, I visit soon," Roxy said as Soriphos picked her up, so she could start her new life.

Ok everyone this is part 1 of 2 so be prepared for the rest soon okay and I will see you soon bye for now


	14. Chapter 14

Temple Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens vs. Predator or any characters I may use but fox does and no one better argue; but the story is mine, Enru, Tis-na, Fi-ru-ke, Rusk-ie, Roxy (Kea-she), Jun-ita, Jes-inta, Bur-shi, Ruko, Tsu-ma, Tir-sho, and Kun-ito who are all my made up characters.

I want to say a special thanks to…

Pred: well here is chapter 14 hope you enjoy this it took me months to write

InfernoNekokitten: hope this story is to your liking xeno sis oh by the way this story is bloody yet kinda sad k

Tyka77: glad you like it hope u like this chapter

Me-ladie: thank you again for reviewing I greatly appreciate it

This chapter has some adult themes and please be cautious because this part of the story is how Sapphyra was created and who her host was that gave her life.

Also this chapter is dedicated to Xeno sister; this should be better than the last 1 and Pred who hasn't given up on me

Chapter 14: Training Pain and Roxy's Sacrifice

Tears were trailing down Roxy's Cheeks, her body quivering as she tried to hold back an anguished cry. Tis'na looked at Roxy with curiosity as the ooman female known as Roxy made small gurgle sounds. The feeling of being looked at was overwhelming all of Roxy's senses; her mind was in a panic. "Oh no not again," Roxy thought as the instinct hit her full force, everyone in the room watched as Roxy's eyes glowed red. Quickly rising to her feet, Roxy stormed to the bathroom, slamming the door and quickly locking it.

Saffire sighed as she shook her head, "You do realize that they will find out sooner or later Roxy," Saffire thought telepathically to Roxy. The words rang clear in Roxy's head as clear as a bell as she splashed cold water on her face; "I know cousin please let me be for now finish the story," Roxy thought pleading to Sapphyra. The emotions running through those words hit Sapphyra like a ton of Bricks, making the room spin; "As you wish leader," Sapphrya replied and walked to the circle. "I have to be careful of what I say," Sapphyra thought and looked to the group of hunters.

The soft beat of footsteps drew all the yaujta and Lex to the hallway door. Sapphyra in her alien form was standing with her head down. Here eyes were down cast and cloudy, the yaujta could see the pain as clear as the hunt. Elder Enru was wondering what was going on to make Roxy react like that. "Will Roxy be finishing her tale or are we done for now," Enru asked his voice full of wisdom and honor.

"This next part of the story is hard for Roxy to tell so she asked me to finish it," Sapphyra replied to the elder hunter's question. Enru nodded; "I understand then the rest of this story must be very graphic," Enru replied and motioned for the hard meat to sit by him. Tis'nue looked lovingly at Lex who seemed to be real concerned for her little friend, he purred quietly in her ear as he stroked her hair. Lex's body shuddered with excitement when Tis'nue's claws went through her hair, and a purr was sent into her ear.

Firu'ke noticed Sapphyra sat down and was contemplating when to begin. "Will you stop that Tis'nue and pay attention to the story," Tis'na yelled when he noticed Tis'nue and Lex were kissing. Lex had a slight bush to her cheeks and whirled back to pay attention to the story. "Roxy told me the training, pain and sacrifice she went through to become leader of our tribe, while most females wore the traditional dress Roxy was very distinct about her wardrobe," Sapphyra said as she began the rest of the tale.

"No way in hell," the small version of Roxy screamed as an elderly woman tried to put a dress on her. The woman sighed as she thought that her god daughter would be a tom boy, she sighed;" but Roxanna sweetie it's tradition for leaders of the female gender to wear a dress," she spoke softly. Roxy was not in the happiest of moods; "I don't care what you say I change rule no dresses," Roxy screamed as her eyes glowed red. "What in the world…," Roxy's godmother thought as Roxy pushed her arms out shoving her god mother across the room and into the wall.

Roxy's eyes widened; "Nana you ok," her soft child like voice called as she walked to her godmother. The woman has been hit by a light of a true leader, her eyes were wide; "Elders come quick she is the chosen one," Roxy's Godmother yelled as her voice echoed through the hut," "Here this way," a man's voice spoke as they entered the room. The small child was glowing yellow as her hair whipped around her; "I chose warrior outfit," girl spoke and smiled her eyes sparkling.

The five elders were in the presence of the child born of a hunter; "little one what do you wish of us," one of them spoke as he bowed to the child. Roxy was in a state of confusion; "This is odd," she thought as her eyes blinked and her head tilted to the side. The confusion was clear on the child's face; "Me warrior no dress now," Roxy said as her feet stomped on the dirt stone floor. The elders had no intention of upsetting Roxy; "Crystal grab the huntress, and the priestess outfits now, lets allow Roxy to chose what she wants to wear," one of the elders says as he called for Roxy's cousin. Three minutes later crystal approached into the room of the hunt with 7 out fins and many accessories in her arms.

Roxy blinked "ok I choose all leave," Roxy said as she looked to the others and pointed for them to get out. At first the elders were hesitant to leave but the leader had spoken to them; "get out now," the first spoke as he pushed the others out. Roxy looked at the five different outfits and the accessories that crystal had brought to her; "hmmm I need an outfit that would represent who I am," Roxy thought. After many minutes contemplating what to do Roxy smirked; "I got it," Grabbing a few pieces of each outfit and three accessories Roxy got changed.

The tribe's elders were patiently waiting for the new tribe leader to come out changed in her new outfit. A small click had the elders, crystal, and grandfather looked to see Roxy standing at the doorway, their eyes widened. Roxy was wearing the most interesting outfit; her outfit consisted of black pants and a tan tank top, with the darkest tan colored skirt wrapped around her tiny waist, and boots of light brown up to her knees. The accessories consisted of wrist bands made of bronze, and a necklace made of gold around her neck (like the Egyptian royals wear). Roxy smiled at them; a smirking glint in her eyes, full of life and mischief.

"What is bad," Roxy asked in a cute baby tone as she looked at the shocked adults. The adults shook the shock from their faces and turned their attention to the new leader. Her outfit crossed between the princess outfit and the warrior outfit. She looked adorable but soon those innocent eyes would be blank and have no emotions. "It's time Roxy come," her grandfather spoke as he held out his hand to the small little girl. "What goin on," Roxy asked as she leaned her head to the side in confusion.

Saryphos knew that the ceremony would cause extreme pain for Roxy and keeping Olintia from trying to save Roxy would be difficult. Olintia was in the shadows purring as she watched Roxy head to the top step of the temple where torches were lit and canapés were set up. Saryphros stroked the crown of Olintia's heading making his childhood friend to purr. Olintia felt strange, her egg sack had been torn when an eruption made the cave rocks fall on her. Even with her sack gone the urge to breed and

increase the hive was flowing through her thoughts and in her instincts. When Soryphros stroked her crown, these thoughts strengthened. "What is this feeling," Olintia thought as a strange sensation came over her. Purring affectionately to Soryphros made her panic it was the same purr she gave to a warrior guard before they started mating. Soryphros felt a strong feeling when Olintia purred in his ear, his lower stomach began to heat up.

Roxy knew that something between Olintia and Soryphros was about to happen, she smiled "So it begins," she thought as she climbed up the stair. The entire tribe was there each man, woman, and child watched as the small girl walked up the stairs. Roxy was nervous "I don't like this," Roxy thought as she continued up the steep temple steps.

Ok umm this is a xenomorph/human scene so don't like it don't read it

Soryphros kept stroking Olintia's crown her purrs increasing louder and louder. Olintia closed her eyes and concentrated on shrinking her size to that of Soryphros, a small light surrounded her as she shrank. Soryphros was in shock that Olintia was shorter then him, her blue eyes stared staring into Soryphros's brown eyes. Olintia was too shocked to move when Soryphros tilted her chin and brought her face closer to his. For a few brief moments there was a pregnant pause, the two friends had finally found the other part of their soul. The two lovers hugged in a tight embrace, "Olintia I know this may seem strange but would you be my wife," Soryphros asked nervously.

Those words made Olintia's body shake with joy, "I would love to start a family with you Soryphros," said Olintia as she purred into Soryphros neck. The warmth from Olintia breathing on Soryphros neck made the male nervous yet excited at the same time, this was a new feeling for him and he enjoyed it hugging Olintia close to his chest. "It's time to have my own family," Soryphros thought as he kissed Olintia's cheek.

Roxy walked to where the canopy was set up, "This cant be good," Roxy thought as she walked to her grandfather. Roxy's grandfather took her by the hand and led her to where the stand was. Roxy's eyes widened on the stand was a knife, strange weapons, a powder and a liquid vase. "Today we put the mark of the leader on Roxy my granddaughter let us chant and praise to the gods to watch and guide her to her chosen path," Roxy's grandfather said as he led Roxy to the podium.

Soryphros had taken Olintia into his hut, which was located far from the village and the temple. "Olintia our lives will change forever," Soryphros thought as they entered Soryphros's hut. It was a simple structure, made of gray stones and clay around the walls. When they entered the hut, Soryphros crushed his lips to Olintia's mouth, the desire he felt was evident. Olintia felt something hard pressed against her thigh and she moaned loudly, her purrs increasing faster. "Soryphros mate with me," Olintia cried as she arched her body closer to Soryphros. Feeling Olintia push her body closer to his Soryphros moaned in pleasure as his already hard member became slightingly uncomfortable. "Please Soryphros now before the warriors come," Olintia cried she knew if the warriors found her they would kill Soryphros to mate with her. As was asked Soryphros kissed Olintia hard guiding her to his room where they'd mate.

"Sorry Olintia this may hurt but we must hurry," Soryphros said as he pushed Olintia onto the bed. Olintia moaned loudly as her tail wagged from side to side, her second mouth kissing Soryphros's lips. Soryphros rubbed Olintia's crown as he heard the rip of his shirt that he tossed carelessly to the floor. Olintia used her claws to rip Saryphros' shirt off, her tail thrashing back and forth. Soryphros kissed down Olintia's neck and rubbed his hand on her sensitive spot causing to loose all her senses. Soryphros was feeling the frustration so quickly he removed his pants and shoes casting them aside onto the floor. Soryphros had enough he was on top again and entering Olintia with a quick thrust, enjoying the warmth Olintia was giving him.

"Soryphros please faster," Olintia cried as she felt Soryphros hit her pleasure spot. Soryphros complied and Olintia met him thrust to thrust at an ungodly pace, their bodies layered with sweat. Olintia cried loudly as her body welcomed Soryphros's seed.

Roxy smiled "Soon I will have a friend," Roxy thought as her eyes closed. "Roxy do you understand to become leader you must train, suffer, and sacrifice yourself for the tribe," Roxy nodded her head as she closed her eyes. Her grandfather took a sharp metal object and carved into the flesh of Roxy's wrist, the marks pouring blood as Roxy screamed in agony. It felt as though hot acid was thrown on her wrist as a vial of liquid was put on her wound. Roxy's painful cry traveled to her uncle's hut but she fainted once the sand was packed into her wounds. The markings of the new huntress was done, Roxy would train to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"As you know Roxy and I are cousins I was born this way," Sapphyra spoke as she sighed with a loud groan. The yaujtas were shocked that an ooman and hard meat actually mated and had an offspring. "So that explains why you transform from xenomorph as humans call them to ooman, but why are you and Roxy so close Sapphyra," Firu'ke asked as he clicked his upper mandibles in conclusion. "No way Roxy is related to prey like you," Tis'na snarled as he snapped his open his spear, pointing its tip at Sapphyra's head. Tis'nue and Rusk'ie launched themselves on Tis'na, holding him back from harming Sapphyra. "I hate to say this but my host who housed me is still alive," Sapphyra said as she smiled wickedly. "Ah the truth comes out," Enru said as his grandsons eagerly waited to hear more.

Olintia had been feeling pains for 6 months now; Roxy was bleeding all over the floor in the caverns. The training she endured day in and day out was painful and extremely violent. The elders first ordered Roxy to endure mental pain and being ignored, this caused Roxy to loose all her kindness and become cold and hard. Next was physical abuse getting into fights caused Roxy to toughen up and fight back. "auntie whets wrong," Roxy asked in her cold and emotionless voice, as she struggled to sit up. Olintia smiled "I am getting ready to lay an egg Roxy," Olintia said as she collapsed to the ground in pain. "Auntie," Roxy cried and helped her aunt to lay in a comfortable position. The egg spewed out in a sticky film and Olintia hissed in pain, all the activity in the hive silenced. The silence confused Roxy "Whats wrong," Roxy asked as she looked from Olintia to the hive then the egg. "The warrior princess has come," Olintia said and smiled as the egg began to open. Roxy smiled "baby needs a sacrifice Auntie I will be the host," Roxy said and stood by the egg. Olintia screamed "No Roxy don't," Olintia cried as Soryphros ran into the cave in time to hear Roxy say "I must sacrifice I shall die to let cousin win this I swear," Roxy's voice yelled as she waved a wooden staff and looked into the egg. The baby face hugger jumped onto Roxy's face implanting the embryo into her chest. Roxy collapsed and fell as blackness took her.

Roxy woke to see the hive her aunt and her uncle at her side, looking at her sadly. "Don't do that it no matter," Roxy said as she winced in pain. The crunching sound of bones made Roxy wince in pain as the chest buster broke through with a forcefull shriek. Roxy went limp her body not moving. "Waaaa," the baby cried as Olintia picked her newborn daughter up. Looking sadly at her niece's body she sighed "lets call Sapphyra which means born of the sacrificed jewel," Olintia said as her tail lifted Roxy's pale body. The baby purred as her father stroked her chin "well little one welcome to your life," he said as he slightly whispered a prayer for Roxy. The xenos cried in triumphant of their princesses birth but morned the loss of her cousin who used herself to give Sapphyra life. Roxy's body and Sappyra's body began to glow, as both opened their eyes. A loud gasp entered Roxy's lungs, her soul re entering her body as she caught her breath. "To sacrifice means to live the prophecy had begun the huntress and prey are soul sisters," a heavenly voice spoke as light faded…..

"And so me and Roxy have a tight sisterly bond, her sacrifice gave me life and I found a true friend," Sapphyra said as her story ended. "I want proof," Tis'na yelled as he stood up. Roxy heard the commotion "Does this help," Roxy said softly as she showed them her scar. The yaujtas had no idea that another secret was to be revealed.


	15. author note

Author Alert

Hello my loyal fans Kae'She here tonight I will reveal two new chapters I have finally finished writing and editing but……

I need your help to create a few more characters and even though I am capable of making hem id like my loyal readers to name a few

Choose species

Choose gender

Name

Looks

Personality type

Choose a mate

You may use one of characters or make one yourself

Thanks everybody later tonight the two chapters will be up


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Blood Clubbing

Disclaimer is the same as the other chapters I don't own anything with predator 1 or two or either two of the alien vs predator

Note to my loyal readers sorry for taking a year or two but I finally have my fan fiction done and I am working on a sequel and re editing as fast as I can but I do have college courses that are tougher but here it is chapter 15 enjoy (slaps fist to shoulder in greeting)

The redness in Roxy's eyes had yet to disappear she literally was crying bloody tears out of anger and rage. "How dare those oomans get away with this …how dare those honorless fools think they will get away scott free with me around….do it Roxy make them pay show them what a person with honor would do to them," a voice dripping with anger spoke inside of Roxy's head. The pain caused Roxy to double over as she held her head and cried out loudly from the pounding in her head as it increased. "Mama..Help me please…," Roxy cried as her eyes flashed a strange amber glow similar to the one that surrounded her eyes when Roxy was a small child.

Tis'na who was in the living room was awestruck by the amount of courage and sacrifice that Roxy was willing to go through in order to be the head of her tribe and then the ultimate sacrifice so her cousin of flesh and blood could be born. "Full of honor, courage and loyalty…yes the perfect mate for me especially for an ooman it isn't about looks but the soul and not only does Roxy have a soul bigger than the universe she has the biggest heart as well," Tis'na thought as he closed his eyes and imagined a life with Roxy and many strong and courageous healthy pups. That smile made Tis'na smile even from behind his mask he was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside he had finally found his life mate and even if she had an air of mystery there was something that would make him even prouder that she would be his mate but it was Roxy's decision.

Lex who had being sitting in the lap of Tis'nue was too shocked to form words but deep in her mind she felt the pain and misery that Roxy must have suffered. Her innocent young friend went through much to get to the position that she holds to this very day; a savor, a friend, and even a proud warrior who vows to protect the weak. Tis'nue looked lovingly at his future mate who was twisting one of his dreadlocks through her tiny little ooman fingers. "So small and yet a tough warrior Paya and Centanu would be proud to call an honored warrior," Tis'nue though as the image of a pregnant Lex filtered through his thoughts the sudden image made him growl with pleasure as her rubbed Lex's cheek with his large talon hand.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Roxy had changed into her Wolf girl outfit as she hissed angrily at the reflection she saw in the mirror. No longer were her eyes the sweet blue that they had been or her shiny short hair instead cold amber eyes of blood and dark black hair now occupied what had once been wolf girl in the mirror stood the warrior of an ancient race of people, the leader of the ooman clan who worshiped the hunter gods and held a secret that would change the lives of the yaujatians who now were in her living room waiting for her to emerge. "Must kill the dishonorable humans...Must bring honor back to the innocent females I am a hunter I am warrior I am Roxy," Roxy spoke telepathically to her cousin Sapphyra who stood at the door pounding for Roxy to stop.

Hissing angrily Roxy's nails became sharp talons and she roared mightily as she ripped through the window sending large chunks of wood and glass in all directions to the ground below. "Fear me bad men for your death with come with razor sharp speed," Roxy thought to herself as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop following the scent of the males who raped an innocent child. Mean while the yaujtas and Sapphyra had broken the door down but they were too late Roxy was out in the opened and her rage was so potent it left the males in a state of shock.

Tis'na who was highly interested in the way Roxy held herself high without showing her emotions was greatly beginning to consider the ooman female a mate. "All I have to do is get the elder's permission to court the female and she will soon be mine," Tis'na thought as he purred affectionately at the thought of pups who took after looking like him but held the sinister blue eyes of their mother's who had captivated him with her courage and her honor. Meanwhile En'ru the high elder heard the purr from the young hunter in front of him and chuckled for though the male was seen as a worth candidate for a mate towards the females his eyes were on a female of another species.

Firu'ke on the other hand wondered how such a small ooman female could be just as strong as his pups that despite being half ooman still carried the traits of full blooded yaujta and still were stronger than most males. "It doesn't add up but I feel we have only touched the surface of this Roxy's past, somehow I feel our mission here will be over soon," Firu"Ke thought as he signaled the young bloods to gather. They had to get Roxy back here or the feeling of death and destruction would become so fierce their cover would be blown.

Roxy however had already arrived at the bleak large ware house where the cruel and ruthless gang held their fortress. The scent of their victims' blood was heavy in the air causing Roxy to growl in anger that they were so cruel she had thoughts of killing them swift turned to a slow killing for their victims for justice. "You males have gone too far you soak yourselves in blood that you can not comprehend how tainted your souls are," Roxy thought as she crouched on one knee gripping the side of the roof tightly causing the cement to track and shatter to pieces. Her sharp teeth gleaming from the light of the warehouse light from the building she was crouched on. Her short hair blew lightly as the wind blew lightly.

In an instant Roxy had moved from the roof of the one warehouse to the one that held the terror of blood and rape. Those men who were lawless pigs and cared only for their gluttonous lust. A discussion that their leader planned to control the city and allow crime to escalate. Roxy was waiting eager to show these lawless cowards that she was not to be messed with and that her rage would be shown with the spill of blood. This blood would be from males who were the lowest of the low and would forever be eradicated with the swift blade of justice and law.

Roxy was no fool however she knew once she was done with eradicating these males she would have to dispose of the bodies and burn the warehouse down. First order of business was to sneak into the front of the warehouse and scare the innocent out of the building. "But how oomans are no fools and these innocent women who stick by there low some mates will not be easily persuaded, they are blind as to how evil there mates truly are," Roxy thought to herself as she twitched her left foot to keep it from falling asleep. As Roxy was deep in thought a strange though traveled through her mind, "Hmm I sure like Tis'na he'd make the perfect sparring partner and maybe a good friend in the yaujta society,"

That though brought Roxy to raise her hand as she looked at the large crescent moon smiling she growled in triumph she knew what she would do. "A bloody club, that's it I'll scare the ooman females away and then enjoy a blood bath of those bad bloods," the dark voice of Roxy said as she lightly laughed. With less movement Roxy jumped off the warehouse and hid within the large shadow of the eerie building. A slight smile reaching Roxy's eyes before they quickly flashing back to a look of cold calculating hatred. Reaching into a small nap sack on her back Roxy brought out a tiny weird looking boom box. Strange symbols were etched into the buttons of the boom box. These strange symbols brought back a happy yet sad memory to Roxy's eyes, as she looked slightly sad.

"My family…so close and yet so far away," Roxy thought as she touched one particular looking symbol she knew too well. Quickly blinking out of her reverie Roxy hit four of the strange buttons and jumped high into the air as she quickly put the small looking boom box on top of the ware house twelve buildings away. Slightly putting the boom box out of the way people could see it the boom box disappeared as symbols began to move. "And so the bloody club begins," Roxy thought as she lauged loudly going back to the ware house that would forever be destroyed never to hold the terrors it once did again.


End file.
